When Universes Collide
by White-19-Wolf
Summary: When several real worlds collide with one another, it is up to one girl to get all the digidestined together. Can she do it when they don't even trust her? All season crossover. First fanfiction, comments welcome. Not a songfic, but don't own the songs used unless specified.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is White-19-Wolf. This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to comment, criticize, whatever. I do not own Digimon.**

My name is Fey Black. I'm your "average" girl, living in your "average" city, going to an "average" school, exc. So how does an "average" girl like me end up in the crazy life involved in so many things, I can't even name them all? Trust me, if I knew how I managed it myself, I'd go through a time portal and avoid it from happening altogether. In order to make it clearer to any and everyone who is completely confused on how this is even possible, I'll save you the confusing troubles and explain from the beginning.

My story starts with my reoccurring nightmare that haunts me to this day.

_Myotismon stumbles back and clutches his chest in pain._

_ "Have you had enough or do you want some more!" Angemon, the most recent digimon on the scene, cried out. Myotismon smiled back._

_ "Actually, I was about to ask you the same question!"_

_ While this scene was playing out before the digidestined, a girl about the age of the two youngest digidestined ran into the observation room on the other side of the building, which was still completely intact. She had long, brown hair going down her back and amazing green eyes. The girl grabbed her knees, panting. She had been running to get to the TV station since she saw the two kids, a Patamon, and Wizardmon all arrive on shore on a Zudomon. She looked up, about to start thinking of a way to help the others, when she realized Myotismon was dealing a deathly blow to a young girl standing behind Gatomon. _There is no way they'll survive!_ Suddenly, Wizardmon stepped in the path of the attack. The girl's eyes widened in terror. Everything else seemed to move ten times faster to the girl. Before she knew it, the digidestened were evacuating the building to avoid getting killed. The girl clutched the star pendent around her neck and braced herself as the building shook. Finally, the shaking ended and the girl opened her eyes. She looked back out the now broken windows and saw Wizardmon was still there, but his data would soon be lost forever. The girl ran to him._

_ "Wizardmon!" The girl clutched the dying digimon, as if to hold some of his data so he wouldn't leave. The digimon's eyes barely cracked open._

_ "W-"_

_ "Don't try to talk! Y-you'll be ok! You have to be!" Tears began welling up in her eyes._

_ "I'm s-sorry I-" Wizardmon's head fell and his data was released. The girl's eyes widened, fresh, painful tears fell where her partner digimon used to be._

_**"WIZARDMON!"**_ I shot up, panting and sweating. _One night. That's all I ask for. One night of peace and quiet._ A form appeared in the doorway. I turned my head away. "S-sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." My friend smiled.

"You never do, Fey." Gennai said in a calming voice. Despite his attempt, I didn't feel better. Nothing would make me feel better. Gennai's smile disappeared and was replaced with a sigh. "Fey-"

"Stop. Don't even try."

"Fine, I won't." Gennai paused. "But maybe I can tell you something to make you feel better." I looked away, wanting to avoid false hope. "I can get you to the real world, in school with the other digidestened." My head spun around, anger filling my eyes.

"WHAT! How does _that_ make me feel better!? The digidestined HATE me!"

"Well," Gennai continued, "this might be a chance for them to get to know you." When my expression didn't change, he added, "Plus the anniversary is coming up." My eyes softened. The anniversary of Myotismon's destruction, and Wizardmon's death. I hadn't been there since it happened.

"I… I owe it to my partner to try," I surrendered.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" I asked Gennai, skeptically.

"Well, it worked for your last miss-" Gennai cut himself off.

"Don't worry. I've gotten over that," I said, flashing a fake smile to ward off his worry. He did _not_ buy it. _It's not my fault my life is filled with torture._

"It would be easier if you just found that digivice of yours," Gennai said, changing the subject.

"It would also be easier for you to believe me in saying I _NEVER_ got the thing from you. Besides, it wasn't _my_ digivice, it was the _first _digivice. A shame it disappeared. Those extra functions were never discovered."

_Flashback_

My eyes were glued to the device behind the glass, amazed.

"So this thing is supposed to help some digimon digivolve?" I asked being the curious and young girl I was. Gennai took his eyes off his work.

"That's the idea," he replied. "We are running diagnostics to see if it will work properly."

"What if it does?"

"What do you mean?" Gennai asked. I looked over at him.

"Well, what if it helps digimon evolve. What will you do then?" He smiled.

"Well-" Before he could answer further, a noise came over the computer doing the diagnostics.

"What's going on?" Gennai didn't answer, his full focus on the computer. I finally looked over his shoulder. The noise was not a diagnostic error like I had originally thought. It was, instead, a system Gennai had made upon my arrival designed to read other worlds. I gasped.

"That's Agumon and Parrotmon! Those must be the digimon I-" I cut myself off, looking away.

"You had to. It was the only way to keep them safe. But this is strange," Gennai said with curiosity.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Look there." My eyes lowered to just in front of the Agumon. My eyes widened.

"A-a girl?! What's she _doing _there?" Movement on the screen caused me to look at the street nearby. "That boy's crazy!" Gennai's eyes also turned to see a boy running to the Agumon. "Their done for!" I cried as the Parrotmon unleashed an attack on the bridge above them. Gennai looked away from the screen and tried to pull me away. My eyes wouldn't leave the screen. "NO WAY!" Gennai looked at me, then back to the screen.

"The Agumon digivolved!" Gennai said in amazement.

"That's it." Gennai looked at me. My eyes locked onto him. "Gennai, all the people- no, the children who saw this, give them one of those," I said, pointing to the device. "They might be able to help us one day." Gennai nodded.

"Yes, perhaps, but for now," he turned back to the monitor and typed on the keyboard. Shortly after the newly digivolved Greymon let out his final attack, the two of them were pulled back into the digital world. "For now, they aren't ready." I looked back to Gennai, then went to play elsewhere.

_End flashback_

"And despite what you think, that was the last time I saw _that_ digivice." Gennai shook his head and looked back to the controls.

"I believe it's ready." I took a deep breath.

"See you later, and… thank you for everything," I said, smiling.

"Good luck." Gennai inputted the last of the coordinates and, using the same device as he used to send the digimon to the net, he sent me to the real world.

I should have never done that. If there was one simple thing that might have caused everything that's to come, my guess was that that event was what caused everything to be set into motion. What happened next? Ha, wait and see.


	2. Earthquakes, Feelings, and Dreams

**Here is the next installment to my story. I want to say thank you to and kitsunelover300 for their comments and putting up with my constant questioning. Now, on with the story.**

Earthquakes, Feelings, and Dreams

So, came back to find out what happened, eh? Can't blame you, I'd do the same thing. So, what's happened so far? Oh, right, I had that nightmare and Gennai sent me to the real world, in a nutshell. So, onward with my story.

I felt myself land on solid ground, but I couldn't keep my balance and I fell to the ground. _Well, that was embarrassing._ I suddenly realized that, despite the fact that my butt was planted on the ground, I still felt terrible shaking. _What's going on? An Earthquake?_ My eyes searched around me in an attempt to understand what was happening. The only other person I saw on the street with me was a boy with short, dark hair, white pants, and a green short sleeve shirt, but a red long sleeve one underneath. He seemed to be having just as much trouble as I did keeping balance. _Earthquake sounds good to me._ My eyes lifted up to the sky as an attempt to keep myself focused on something besides the trembling buildings around me.

"What?!" I screamed. It looked like a planet was colliding with ours, right above me. Looking around, I say multiple planets were doing the same. "How is this possible?" I asked, closing my eyes and preparing for impact. Instead, the earthquake ended. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. No planets in the sky, but complete confusion on my face.

"You ok?" I turned to see the boy reaching to help me up. I smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks, Koichi," I said, reaching for his hand. Then I froze. The boy looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong, Fey?"

"I-I don't know. Something just feels… off," I said, looking around. _Wonder what's up._ I shrugged the feeling off. "Anyway, I'd better get going."

"Hold on!" I turned. "I'm getting together with my friends tomorrow. I'd like to introduce you to my brother." I stood there, a little surprised.

"Why him?"

"You did try to help introduce us," he pointed out. "I just want to introduce you two for some reason. Besides, we all did just move here. It'd be nice to have a friend who has lived here all her life."

I sighed in defeat. "OK. Fine. Let's just go home, OK." I mentally cringed. _I hate lying to him. I _can't _go home when I live whatever ally I want. No family makes life interesting. _Together, we walked down the street in silence for a while until it opened up and I saw a particular building. I cocked my head. "Hey, Koichi, you see that building?" I asked pointing.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've got this feeling I've been there before."

"O…K… What is that building? Why does it matter?"

"I… I don't know why that building is so important to me. All I know is that it's a TV station." Koichi gave me a weird look.

"You sure you are you ok?" I shook the feeling off.

"Yeah, I'm Ok. I blame it on the earthquake."

* * *

The next day I met up with Koichi and we went to the park together, which was where we were meeting the others.

"So you mentioned a weird dream last night?"

"Yeah, I saw some strange creatures in the dream, too. They weren't animals, but I think I've seen one of them before somewhere. I think I remember what one of them was called. V-Vel-"

"KOICHI!" Before I could get the name out, a young boy wearing a large, orange hat pounced on Koichi. The boy was followed by two others, one in a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit, and the other wore white pants and a black and purple shirt.

"Hey, Tommy," Koichi greeted his friend.

"Hey, Koichi, who's the chick?" Jumpsuit asked. I blushed intensely.

"JP, this is my friend Fey," Koichi answered, blushing a little himself.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend?" JP pushed. I got even redder.

"JP!" A girl I hadn't noticed before slapped him in the back of the head. "Give him a break." The girl was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket over a blue and white shirt and matching purple shorts. From what I remember Koichi telling me, the girl's name was Zoe and she had changed from a skirt to shorts when she meets with her friends for some reason I didn't know. Meanwhile the girl had turned her attention to me, of which I don't think could even get redder. "Sorry about him. Hi, my name is Zoe."

"Tommy, let's go," the boy wearing the purple and black shirt. I got the feeling he didn't trust Tommy's friends.

"You don't have to wait on me, Yutaka," Tommy said, turning away. "I can have Takuya or Koji take me home."

"Yeah, right. I'll wait for the others to get here, but after that we are heading home."

"Koji!" I turned to see where Koichi was looking and followed his gaze to see what looked like a tougher Koichi heading our way.

"So, as usual, the last one here is Takuya." Koji looked at me and I could tell he was trying to decide what kind of person I was.

"DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" I didn't have to look at everyone to know everyone rolled their eyes at the last member of the group joining them. My eyes widened. Suddenly seeing all of them standing together, I realized they looked like the people in my dream. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"So, Koichi, I think I'll leave and let you have time with your friends." I quickly turned to leave.

"Wait!" Before Koichi could tell me why to wait, six cellphones went off. Takuya, JP, Koji, Zoe,

Koichi, and Yutaka pulled out their cellphones.

"What's this supposed to mean? 'The Digital World is in danger. Are you ready to return?'" Yutaka asked. My eyes widened.

"What?!" Tommy yanked his brother's phone out of his hand and looked at the message.

"We got to go!" Takuya grabbed Tommy's hand and they all started running before Yutaka and I even registered what had happened.

"T-Tommy!" Yutaka ran after them.

"Koichi!" I ran closely behind.

Eventually the eight of us had boarded a train heading to Shibuya Station. Yutaka was practically yelling at Takuya, trying to understand why he "pulled" Tommy along with him. I just stood there watching everything unfold.

"Fey." I turned to Koichi. "Why did you follow us? I understand Yutaka, but you were just about to leave and-"

"What kind of joke is this?" I asked in an angry voice. Koichi looked at me, confused, and I saw Koji give me a death glare out of the corner of my eye. I didn't care; I needed to know. "What I want to know is how did you know about the Digital World?" I asked in a hushed whisper, although I didn't know why. All eyes, excluding Yutaka, shot to me.

"What do you know about the Digital World?" Takuya asked, completely ignoring Yutaka at this point.

"It's that world I keep dreaming about since a year ago, when that strange dragon-looking thing appeared at Shibuya." They all looked at one another. "What?"

"This stop, Shibuya Station; this stop, Shibuya Station."

"Let's go! The digital world awaits us!" Tommy cried and was the first person off the train, followed closely by the rest of us. We found Tommy waiting on the elevator doors to open. When they did, a couple of kids hurried out of the elevator. The girl had extremely long red hair going down most of her back, and she was escorting a young, or at least smaller, child wearing a hoodie with the hood up, and looking down. As the redhead walked off, I looked at the younger child's feet. The child wasn't wearing shoes, but that wasn't what got my attention. What did was that the feet weren't human. I wanted to tell the others, but they had loaded onto the elevator and kept Yutaka and me out.

"Yutaka, Fey, maybe you two should wait for us to come back up; we'll be right back," Tommy said, obviously trying to keep us out of the elevator.

"Tommy, what's-" Before Yutaka could finish, the elevator doors shut.

"I say we take the elevator and follow them. You in?" Yutaka nodded and punched the elevator button. Immediately the doors opened, but the others weren't there.

"Where are they?" Yutaka asked, walking in.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." I hit the button to go down and the doors started to close.

"YOU!" Suddenly a large group of kids entered the elevator at the last second, causing the two of us to be pushed to the back.

"Hey!" Yutaka cried. "Get off!"

"What's the big-" my eyes connected to a girl with short, brown hair and red eyes. My own green eyes widened. "K-Kari!"

**What's going on with Fey? Last chapter she was having nightmares about Wizardmon and now she doesn't seem to even know what a digimon is. And how does she know Koichi? Now Fey has crossed paths with the Digidestined. What's going to happen next? Please Review and comment.**


	3. Meltdown and Introductions

**I noticed a typo in last week's message. I meant to thank Ms. Not So Perfect Girl last week as well. Also, sorry that this chapter is so much longer than the other two. I couldn't find a good stopping point in the middle, but this week will answer questions and add some. Ready to begin?**

"You know her?" Yutaka asked.

"I-I know everyone on the elevator, not including you," I answered Yutaka. I pointed to a boy with red hair and goggles, "Davis," a blond boy with a white hat, "TK," a girl with glasses, "Yolie," young boy with short brown hair and green eyes, "Cody," and lastly a boy with short blue hair, "Ken, and Kari." I shook my head, and refocused on everyone onboard "What's going on here?" I asked, my eyes shifting back and forth.

"HEY! What's with the elevator?" Yolie asked, shocking everyone to look at the light registering where we were, which was far below the lowest floor. Suddenly we hit the ground hard and the doors opened to a room full of trains. Everyone exited the elevator.

"Tommy!" The others turned, completely shocked at the sight of us.

"Yutaka! What are you doing here?"

Yutaka ignored his brother's question. "Come on, we're going home." Yutaka reached for his brothers hand, but Takuya stepped between them.

"Sorry, Yutaka, but we need him to go with us." I looked at Tommy. Although I didn't know what was going on, I could see Tommy didn't like the idea of going with his brother. Yutaka was pulling his little brother along. Before I even knew what I myself was doing, I had somehow gotten between the two brothers, pulled Yutaka away, and flung him into the elevator.

"HEY!" Before he could get back up the elevator doors shut on Yutaka. I stepped back and looked at my hands.

"W- what? How?" I heard another elevator land and I turned to see who was joining us. It was the other digidestened. I started hyperventilating and swaying.

"Fey!?" Koichi appeared by my side and tried to comfort me, but he didn't even know why I was going nuts.

"What are you doing here, anyway, half-breed?" TK said which earned weird looks from everyone. Zoe and her friends gasped.

"Patamon!" The digidestined looked at Zoe. "What are you doing here? What happened to Bokomon and Neemon?" TK looked up at his partner, currently sitting on his head, wanting answers.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Patamon assured TK.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere," observed one of the new boys with brown hair and a blue sports band I recognized to be Tai.

"Koichi, I _need _to ask you something." My friend looked at me, still trying to understand what Patamon was doing in the real world, as well as the other digimon with the children. "The creature from my dream."

"Fey, I'm not sure this is the best time."

"I have to know," I insisted. "In my dream, you were linked to the _digimon!" _The kids who had taken the elevator first jumped in surprise that I knew that word. "Do you know anything about a creature named Velgamon."

Takuya, Tommy, JP, Zoe, and especially Koichi paled. Koji merely hesitated. "How do you know about him? None of us have ever even mentioned the adventures we had to anyone."

"You guys are digidestined?" Matt asked. "I never met you guys before."

"Why do you guys have digimon here in the real world?" Takuya finally asked.

"Yeah. Bokomon said digimon can't survive in the real world," JP remembered.

"What's a Bokomon?" asked V-mon to the other digimon.

"I've never heard of him." Gatomon said. The digidestined looked confused at their digimon.

"You haven't heard of him?" Cody asked, obviously concerned.

Kari suddenly gasped. "Guys! Where'd Fey go!?" All the others looked around, scared and wondering where I'd gone.

"There!" a redhead, Sora, cried, pointing to the train. They saw through the windows that I had gotten on the train and was sitting on the chairs, Koichi by my side. Everyone ran into the train. What they saw wasn't pretty.

I was pale and sweating like crazy. My body was trembling. My long hair was tangled like crazy from me scratching my head, trying to understand what was happening to me. Lastly, I kept muttering the same thing over and over again. "Why don't they realize anything? What's going on?" Even the original digidestined looked nervously at me and wondering what had happened.

"Fey-" Koichi started. _CLANG!_ Everyone spun around and saw the doors shut behind us.

"Hey!" Zoe yelled. "I don't understand, Angler. We have too many passengers! It should only be the six of us Legendary Warriors!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kari asked.

"The Trailmon," she answered before thinking. Angler didn't respond and continued onward to the digital world.

"Oh, well. We'll just have to send these other people once we get there. In the meantime, I think introductions are in order," Koji said, although he didn't sound like he liked the idea of everyone being here.

"Alright. My name is Tai, and my partner digimon's name is Agumon."A figure behind Tai pulled off his hood, revealing he was an Agumon, and waved from behind the old leader of the digidestined. The other hooded "people" revealed themselves to be digimon, all waving when their names were mentioned.

"Name's Matt, and Gabumon over there is my partner."

"Hi, my name is TK. Matt's my older brother and Patamon is my partner."

"Gatomon is mine." The cat digimon waved from her place in Kari's arms. "My name is Kari, and Tai is my older brother."

"I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon." Suddenly, a digimon darted into another car.

"Gomamon, get over here!" The kid I knew to be Joe ran after the digimon.

"Sorry about him. The crazy guy chasing Gomamon around is Joe, my name is Izzy and my partner is Tentomon."

"Pleased to meet you," Tentomon said between introductions.

"My name is Davis and this is my partner digimon, V-mon!"

Cody bowed, "Hello, my name is Cody, and this is my partner, Armadillomon."

"My name is Yolie and my partner is Hawkmon."

"I'm Ken. This is my partner, Wormon." Wormon waved from Ken's arm "There is another member of our group; her name is Mimi, but she-" At that moment the train car door opened Joe returned, followed by a pink haired girl.

"MIMI!" all the digidestined cried in surprise.

"Hi, everyone," Mimi smiled. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here. Yesterday there was that earthquake and literally the next thing I knew, I was back here in Japan. I would have called, but I couldn't find anyone's numbers, so when I saw you guys get in the elevator, I just followed you here." A plant digimon popped out from around Mimi.

"Yeah, and her parents don't know anything about the attacks on Japan. It's kinda strange. Oh, and I'm Palmon" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's not the strangest thing." The old digidestined looked at Cody, who was trembling a little. "Last night, I got home and found my dad there," the others jumped back, surprised to say the least.

"What's strange about that?" Koichi asked me.

"Cody's father died years ago," I answered, although I wasn't looking any better. The others shared the look of surprise.

"Cody, are you sure it was your Dad?" TK asked.

"Trust me, he's sure." Davis looked over at Ken.

"How do you know, Ken?"

"Because the same thing happened at my house."

"You mean-!" Yolie covered her mouth in surprise.

"Yeah, Sam was there." My head even shot over to Ken, not sure what to think.

"Oh, sorry," Kari suddenly and quickly changed the subject. "We kinda skipped over your introductions." It took a moment for them to recover from everything.

"Oh, uh, right. I'm Takuya, Legendary Warrior of Fire."

"Tommy, Legendary Warrior of Ice."

"Zoe, Legendary Warrior of Wind."

"JP, Legendary Warrior of Thunder."

"Koji, Legendary Warrior of Light."

"Koichi, twin to Koji and Legendary Warrior of-" I, who seemed to recover faster than a honey badger after getting bitten by a cobra, jumped up and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"That's enough introductions for now!" The digidestined seemed to return to their not-caring-about-Fey attitudes.

"I think we would like to hear what Koichi has to say, half-breed." I flinched at TK's words. Suddenly the trailmon, Angler Zoe called it, began to tremble so badly everyone fell to the floor.

"What's going on!?" Cody cried in fear as we started tilting back so far I slid back to the back of the car, almost falling out the door.

"We're entering the digital world!" Tommy cried, obviously remembering the feeling from the last time they came. Eventually, the shaking subsided and Davis broke the silence.

"Well, we are definitely in the digital world." Everyone turned and saw that Davis, Cody, Yolie, Ken, Kari, and TK's clothes changed from the street clothes from before to, well, different ones. It's hard to explain. Everyone looked outside.

"That's strange. This doesn't look like the digital world we knew," Koichi said.

"Not ours either," Ken said, earning a strange look from everyone.

"What are you talking about, Ken?" Yolie asked

"I've only got a theory, but I think we are from two different Digital Worlds. That would explain the digimon not knowing what another digimon is, and if that's the case, then this could be a third digital world that none of us have ever been to."

"But that theory doesn't explain everything," I said in response. The Digidestined glared at me.

"What?" Koji asked, although by his tone I didn't think he really cared.

"If this is a different digital world, then why did Davis and the other's clothes changed? Plus, any theories involving only the Digital world don't explain why people are here that shouldn't be. And one other thing…" I quieted down.

"What, half-breed?" asked TK.

"What's a half-breed?!" the warriors ask-shouted.

"I'm only half human. My other half is digimon, and before you hear it from the others, I attacked them once. That's why they don't trust me" I avoided looking at anyone. Finally, what felt like hours of silence and tension later, the trailmon finally started to pull into the station. Before we had a chance to continue our conversation, a few voices outside the train made us stop for some reason.

"Now we are taking this train and heading home. I can't believe you made us leave those three back home. You are such a nincompoop. "

"Oh, come-on, you did tell the others you would write it all down, I just thought you would need to come to these places to clear up what happened."

"I don't need your help with any of this!"

"I know those voices," Tommy said, and a smile spread over his face as the doors opened.

Zoe said, smiling, "It's-"

"Bokomon and Neemon!" the legendary warriors cried in unison as their two friends turned to the humans in surprise.

"Oh! It's you all! I'm so happy to see you. It's been ages!" Bokomon said as he and Neemon both ran forward and hugged Zoe and Tommy, who were the two in front of the group.

"We've missed you!" Neemon said while squeezing Tommy to make sure he was real. Then the two seemed to notice the other children.

"And who might you children be?" Bokomon asked

"We're the digidestined. It's a pleasure to meet you two," Ken said politely.

"And who's that girl walking out of the train station?" Neemon asked. Everyone blinked for a moment before remembering there had been another passenger onboard.

"FEY!" The digidestined spun around and started running after me. I simply turned and saw they had realized I was on my way out. I turned back to the exit and walked out.

"For sure, not any digital world I've ever seen." I glanced around and recognized a few things from the memories and dreams I'd had in my lives, but mostly everything looked differently than most everything I knew. _How am I going to find Gennai in this place?_

"Boom Bubble!" I was knocked over from behind as Patamon attacked.

"Look, I knew going to the real world was a bad idea; I just want to find Gennai and figure out what is going on!"

TK was about to say something when Takuya yelled "Watch Out!"

Instinct from a life trying to defend myself from digimon took over and I tackled Kari as the others somehow managed to dodge a digimon's attack. We turned to see what idiot digimon was attacking us.

"Meramon!" I cried.

"Get out of there!" Koichi cried at us. I ignored him, got up and rushed forward toward the fire digimon. _If nothing else maybe I can stall him!_

"We have to help!" Takuya pulled out his-

"What?" Tommy went wide-eyed as each of the legendary warriors pulled out their phones.

"What are you guys going to do? Talk that thing into submission?" Davis asked.

"I don't understand," JP said.

"CHECK YOUR OTHER POCKET!" Everyone looked in confusion at me, who looked like I was trying to fight Meramon.

"We can handle this, right Patamon?"

"Right. Patamon digivolve to- Patamon?"

"What's going on?"

"Even if Ken's theory is right, that doesn't explain why we can't digivolve!" Wormon said.

"Well, let's try armor digivolving!" Davis said and pulled out his D-terminal.

"Digi-Armor-"

"They're empty!" Yolie said, looking into hers.

"She's right!" Cody agreed.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"Check your other pocket!" I yelled at the warriors again. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Finally, Koichi reached into his other pocket and pulled out his D-tector. The others did the same.

"But we don't have the warriors to go with them!" Suddenly an attack flew past me.

"Watch it!" Takuya managed to push TK out of the way, but he couldn't keep his footing and he fell into a hole.

"TAKUYA!" the other five warriors screamed. Gatomon and the other partners prepared to defend themselves and their partners. Meramon finally managed to get past me and started to approach the others.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed to the others.

"DIE!" Meramon attacked. The digimon stood their ground, thinking they could at least save their partners if nothing else.

"PYRO TORNADO!" A fiery tornado exploded from the ground and intercepted the attack, much to everyone's surprise. A digimon jumped out of the hole and stood in the center of everyone, as if he could protect everyone from that point.

"Agunimon!" the other warriors and I called. This earned me a cruel glare from _everyone. Nice to know the Legendary Warriors have their own opinions of me._

"Pyro darts!" Agunimon struck back and moved forward. Merimon easily absorbed the attack, but the distraction was enough to get close enough for a physical attack and as quickly as the attack started, it ended with a digiegg landing right where Merimon had been.

"Thanks," Kari said before looking down the hole. "Where's Takuya?"

"Didn't I tell you I was the Legendary Warrior of Flame?" What looked like barcodes surrounded Agunimon and replaced him with Takuya. The digidestined's eyes widened.

"That's cool!" Davis voiced what everyone was thinking.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here? Isn't this a different Digital world?" JP asked Bokomon. He looked up at JP.

"Actually, despite the sudden change, this is the same digital world you came to before. This is the Flame Terminal."

"What?" Takuya asked, clearly confused. I looked back at the landscape.

"Before we get into a huge discussion about this, what's that?" I asked, pointing at a giant pillar of, what looked to me to be, data heading our way.

"Oh no! Everyone run!" Everyone listened to Bokomon without question.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I've seen digimon get swallowed by that thing and I don't see them come out!" Bokomon replied. That gave us the incentive to run faster.

"Split up! Run to the sides; maybe it will keep heading straight!" Izzy yelled. Everyone listened… sorta. Turns out everyone decided left was the way to go. Everyone, that is, except me and Koichi. I started going left when I saw a Tanemon with its leg trapped under a root to the right. I changed directions and went for the digimon. Koichi saw what I was doing and turned to help. In doing so he bumped into Kari, who practically froze after the impact.

"Kari, you can't stop!" Tai and TK, who were both behind the girl, attempted to pull her along as she stared wide eyed at Koichi.

"If Koji is the warrior of light," Kari said, finally realizing both because of the bump and my reaction on the Trailmon, "and Koichi is his twin, then that makes Koichi the Legendary Warrior of Darkness!" That made all the digidestined stop dead in their tracks.

"What?" Ken asked and looked down, thinking of the trouble he caused as the Digimon Emperor. "Hey, who dropped their digivice?" He asked, picking up a black D-tector.

"KOICHI!" Everyone cried, partially because it was his, and partially because at that moment, both Koichi and I, although we saved Tanamon, were swallowed up by the pillar of data and disappeared.


	4. Koichi and Fey, Pt 1

**NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Bet a lot of you are ready to find out what happens to everyone, right? Sorry to say, the next couple chapters will probably be a little boring. There won't be much action in it, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to make it a pointless filler chapter. Just read and find out for yourself. Please comment and, or criticize. I won't get better without it. Enjoy.**

**NOTE: I do not own the songs used in this chapter. The first sung by Linkin Park, the second by Thousand Foot Krunch.**

"Hold on!" I screamed from inside the pillar as we started traveling to who knows where.

"To what!?" Koichi reached out and grabbed my arm. My guess was because, despite the whole discovery of my lies and being half digimon, I was still the only other person he had contact with at this point in time.

"Are we flying of falling?" I cried.

"Does it matter?" Suddenly the light disappeared and we both were falling toward a polished crystal floor. My reflexes kicked in that instant and I flipped my body so I would land feet first. Unfortunately for me, I did not see the digimon that was also in the room, and right in Koichi's falling path. Needless to say, we landed on top of the unsuspecting digimon.

"You ok, Koichi?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Neither of you will be alright if you don't explain why you're here." Koichi and I looked under us and saw, who I recognized to be, Witchmon. I jerked myself up and pulled my friend up with me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Koichi reach into his pocket.

"My D-tector is gone!" Koichi whispered urgently to me.

"Then leave her to me. I might not know what's going on, but I do remember how to fight digimon." Koichi looked at me skeptically, but I ignored it and focused on the threat in front of us.

"Listen, we don't know how we got here, but we are willing to leave right now. Sorry for the intrusion." The digimon tensed up, so I could tell she didn't believe me. I prepared myself for a fight.

"Stop!" Both Witchmon and I looked at the giant doors and saw a digimon and an old friend standing there.

"What's the meaning of this, Sorcerymon? These trespassers-"

"Are here by mistake. The boy is the Warrior of Darkness," answered Sorcerymon before Witchmon could finish. "And, from what I have been told by Gennai here, the girl is a friend of his." Witchmon looked at us, apparently trying to decide of a fight with the two of us was worth it now.

"Gennai," I said while she was making up her mind. "What's going on? I-I remember two distinctly different lives. How could this happen?" Gennai hesitated, and I could see he was unsure if he should answer. "Please."

"Even I am unsure what has happened," he finally admitted. "Perhaps you should tell me what has happened since you have left, plus the memories you have that do not involve the digidestined we both know," he added as he looked at Koichi. I think he was also uncomfortable with a human literally possessing the powers of darkness.

"I remember being an orphan in the real world for as long as I can remember and living in alleyways almost every night," I started. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Koichi shoot me a look that said _You've been doing WHAT?! How!_

"Nobody would have guessed it because I am quite good at not getting very grimy, mainly by wearing one outfit when I decide which ally. Anyway, I went to school by forging fake signatures of parents that don't actually exists. Through school I met Koji and, one day, I went to his house to ask for some notes and bumped into Koichi. When I realized who he was I promised to try and help him meet Koji. One day I was in Shibuya Station I saw a Flamemon run out of the station, although I didn't know what he was at the time. I didn't know what was going on, so I stayed at the station. Later, I saw Koji enter the elevator with Takuya at the last second. Koichi tried to get on, but he was too late, so he started running down the stairs. I started following after him, but I did hesitate when I saw the Flamemon return. I went around the corner of the stairs and saw Koichi on the floor. I then told someone to call an ambulance and when they did, they asked if anyone knew the kid's name. I told them it was Koji Minimoto, thinking that that would get Koji's parents there. I rode with them in the ambulance and, at one point, I touched his arm and I was suddenly in Ophanimon' s presence and at that moment, we saw something from Koji's D-Tecter. Velgamon was trying to kill Koji. Ophanimon stopped him with some kind energy and, when I realized that monster was Koichi, I started calling out, telling him to remember his human life. For some reason my voice was coming out as Ophanimon's voice, but I didn't really care. Ophanimon finally said, 'It is time,' and that was when I came back to reality. No time had passed, so I-I thought I had a hallucination from the stress. After that, I started having dreams every night I had dreams about the adventures of these six kids, two of which were Koji and Koichi, in this place known as the Digital world. The day before Koichi introduced me to his friends, there was an earthquake and I thought I saw planets in the sky. The next day I met Koichi's friends and I realized they were the same kids from my dreams. Shortly after I ran into Kari and the others, I remembered knowing Kari and the Digidestined. That's about all I can think of."

Gennai remained in thought for some time, obviously thinking about what might be happening. "Excuse me," Koichi added, "But the boys with the Wormmon and Armadillomon told us there were people in the real world they shouldn't be," Gennai jerked his head at Koichi, then to me.

"Is this true?" I nodded.

"I have my own theory for what might be happening." I got on my tip toes and whispered in Gennai's ear, not wanting Koichi to hear me if I was right. Gennai's eyes widened. "If that is the case that would explain the changes in scenery and the addition of digimon and people who should not be where they are. I must return home and attempt to do research on this, to find out how this could happen." I nodded and Gennai left the room. I looked over back to Koichi.

"In the meantime, I think you and I should stay here, at least for a little while." Koichi frowned.

"Why?" My answer came in the form of three champion level digimon entering the room.

"KOICHI!" Koichi turned to look at the digimon.

"Do I know you?" The digimon smiled.

"I guess you would have a hard time recognizing us," said a Gatomon I knew couldn't belong to Kari. Although they looked the same, this Gatomon's voice was a higher pitch than Kari's.

"We used to be Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon," continued Turuiemon.

"We live here with Neemon and Bo-" Started the Angemon, then he rephrased, "and Papamon." Koichi's eyes wided.

"Amazing. We've been gone that long? I know there's some kind of Time-Space thing between the real and digital worlds but…"

"They should return here before starting on any journeys to come and get us," Gatomon said, interrupting Koichi. "Bokomon wouldn't leave us here when the Legendary Warriors are starting a new journey."

I nodded. "I will stay here until the others arrive. Then I'll go my own way."

"Why don't you just go ahead and go?" Koichi asked.

I smiled. "I'm glad you asked." Before Koichi could react, I had kicked a wooden rod (still don't know why that was there) into my hand and swung it around and had it less than an inch from his face. Surprised, Koichi stumbled back and fell to the floor. "Without your D-Tecter, you are completely defenseless. Granted, you were that way before because you had no spirit, but even so, you are going to need to know how to defend yourself." I looked over my shoulder, and saw the champion level digimon were all in attack formation, ready to keep me from hurting the Warrior of Darkness.

"We can protect him on our own," Gatomon said. I smiled.

"Really? Well then, let's see what you guys can do against a half-breed like me." I turned with the rod in hand and I struck at Gatomon. She dodged easily.

"Fine then. LIGHTNING PAW!" I easily dodged the attack and hit her in the back with the rod, sending her flying over next to Koichi, who had backed away to a corner to say out of the fight.

Turuiemon struck next. "LIGHTNING KUNG-FU!" I maneuvered between the attacks as if they weren't anything but leaves and the ones I couldn't dodge I deflected with the rod. Moving forward I jumped over him and deflected the physical attack with my rod. Then I flew around and slammed my foot into his ear, stunning him. I shifted my gaze to the final digimon.

"HAND OF FAITH!" I had jumped out of the way before he said "faith" and the attack plowed into Turuiemon instead. My rod was now nothing but I pile of splinters now. I landed safely on the ground, cocky smile on my face. "ANGEL STAFF!" The angelic rod came down toward me. I should have been done for… except this had happened to me before, ironically. I grabbed the rod and used Angemon's momentum to make him fly over my head and into Turuiemon. All three of them, plus Wichmon, Sorcermon, and Koichi, all stared at me.

"And that was _without_ using digimon powers." I turned to Koichi. "Just until I think you will be fine, or the others get here and you have your D-tecter back, whichever comes first." I reached out and offered my hand. Koichi looked at my hand, almost conflicted.

"Fine," he finally answered. "Just until then." But as he got up, he did not accept my hand.

_Koichi POV_

"I told you! You always need to be prepared for an attack," Fey said to me, her rod, once again, close enough to surprise me and make me fall over. I glared up at Fey.

"Well, you also said we were breaking for a bit, so I thought it would be fine to let my guard down."

"Digimon aren't going to care if you need a break or not. You can let your guard down some, but keep enough to be ready for a surprise attack!"

"Excuse me." Fey and I both turned to so Sorcerymon standing in the doorway. "If you two don't mind, I thought I'd show you to your rooms for the time being." I blinked. _It's night already?_

"Sure, lead to way," Fey said and started walking in his direction. I stood and could already feel myself getting sore. The thing is Fey never hit me. She always stopped her rod far enough away as to make sure not to. The two of us followed our host to a room.

"This will be Fey's room." The two of us looked in and the first thing I noticed was that it was fairly dark inside, despite the fact the walls were made of the same crystal the castle was made of. I also realized there were no windows; the only way out of this room would be the door. I looked over at Fey and was surprised to see she actually looked nervous. _Why? I've seen her take on a champion level digimon and a dark room freaks her out?_

"Uh, not that I'm not grateful for this room, but why doesn't Koichi take this one. It seems to me that the Legendary Warrior of Darkness would prefer a dark room like this." Sorcerymon looked at her, confused as well, then to me.

"Are you OK with that?" I looked back at the room.

"I'm not sure. What if Fey wants to give me a lesson while I'm asleep?"

"If you want I can ask Sorcerymon to put a spell on one of our doors to make sure that they can't be opened nor broken." I looked confused at her. "You could also lock your door."

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Where's Fey's room then?" After a short walk, we came to another room and he opened the door to reveal a similar room; however this one was had a window and was brighter than the other. Fey ran over to the window faster than I knew she was capable of and opened the window with ease. She seemed to relax a bit.

"This will do. Thank you for the accommodations, Sorcerymon," Fey said, smiling to him. He simply turned and left. I looked back at Fey.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Fey looked over at me, clear confusion on her face.

"No, what would make you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you took a room with a window over _the exact same one_ without the window."

"What, maybe I just prefer to have a window. Now, goodnight, Koichi," Fey shut the doors. I shook my head, completely confused, and went towards my room.

Then I heard something that made me stop. It was low and hard to hear, but there was defiantly something there I strained my ears to listen, and once I stopped moving I could make out what it was.

It was singing.

It was _Fey_ singing.

**I want to HEAL!**

**I want to FEAL!**

**What I thought was never real**

**I want to let go of the Pain I've held so long**

**I want to HEAL**

**I want to FEAL!**

**Like I'm close to something REAL!**

**I want to find something I've wanted all along:**

**Somewhere I belong.**

Then she stopped. I looked back to her room and could almost feel that she was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up in a hug, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Fey POV_

That night I had a dream. Of course, when it comes to me, my dreams are hardly ever just dreams. My dreams are usually memories.

Fortunately and unfortunately at the same time, they aren't usually my own, except for Wizardmon's death of course. They usually were memories of the Digidestined or Warriors, since I had memories from two different lives now. However, tonight was different.

Tonight, the dream was of my own past.

_"AAAHHH-" My head jerked up from work on cleaning the castle floor. _NO!_ I jumped up and hurried in the direction of the scream. The digimon, whichever one it was today, was probably getting punished by Myotismon. But my usual stubborn head wouldn't let it go. _I've got to help that digimon!_ I came around the courner and saw that it was the Salamon that had arrived the day before. Despite her short time here, Myotismon had already done a lot of damage to the poor rookie. _"Every time you look at me with those eyes-" _I remembered him saying that to her. What was his problem? She couldn't help what kind of eyes she had._

_ All these thoughts had processed through my mind in a split-second. I ran over and got between Myotismon's next strike with his Crimson Lightning attack. Myotismon's eyes narrowed._

_ "You again." My head stayed up, and my eyes stayed locked into his. I knew what was about to happen to me; he punished me the same way for the last ten months, and I'd only been living here for eleven. What I wanted Myotismon to realize was that, despite how many times he did it, I wouldn't stop protecting the digimon under his control as long as I lived here. Myotismon's hand suddenly grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into the air. I grabbed at his hand and pulled myself up so I could breathe easier; after all, he wasn't trying to choke me. Myotismon spun around and quickly walked down the passageway toward the dungeons. Upon arriving, he threw me into a cell._

_ The door hadn't even shut and my panic was already setting in._

_ "NO!" I stood up and tried to get to the door, but it slammed shut long before I could even get close. My eyes widened and I looked around the room, despite the fact that my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Four walls. A ceiling. No windows, not even on the door. I also knew nobody would return for two days._

_ Not even to give me food._

_ I was alone._

_ And on the third day, _he _would come back._

_ And he would beat me with his "whip."_

_ There was no way out._

I jolted up out of bed and screamed louder than when Wizardmon invades my dreams. Much louder. My heart was pounding so hard I didn't think my chest could hold it. I looked around the room, breathing heavy. Four crystal walls, an open window, and a comfortable bed surrounded me. I heart started to slow down, processing that it was just a dream. My doors swung open and I let out another scream, not nearly as loud this time.

Koichi was in the doorway, wooden rod in hand, panting.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. Before I realized what I was doing, I rushed over and hugged the dark warrior. I squeezed him to make sure this wasn't a dream. I was near tears. The memories I'd tried to hide away had just resurfaced. We stood like that for a moment before I realized the position I was in. I was finding comfort from hugging Koichi, the Warrior of Darkness.

And he was just standing there.

_Does he trust me?!_ Hope and fear flooded me at the same time.

I pushed him away, suddenly alarmed. "What a-are you doing in here?" I asked, trying to calm myself back down.

"You screamed. Like something was going far beyond terrified."

"I just had a nightmare. People do that. Now go back to bed." Koichi looked like he was about to say something. "Now." I turned my back to him and went back to bed, knowing that the night was not over, and Wizardmon had not made his "usual visit" yet.

Koichi sat, panting. It was the second day of training and I was a little impressed with what he could do. _Then again, his brother probably taught him some moves before now._ "Ok, let's take a break," I said with a smile after three hours of training that day (and I hadn't even broken a sweat). The two of us sat in silence for a moment; I did because I still felt awkward about the previous night, before Koichi broke it.

"So, why did you attack them?" I looked surprisingly at him.

"Where did that come from?"

"I've been watching you today. You look like you worry about a lot of things all at once, such as my training and, I'm sure, the others. You're probably also worried about whether or not there are more memories in there you haven't accessed. I know you have a great deal of darkness inside you, but you seem like I am and-

"There is a BIG difference between your darkness and mine," I interrupted.

"All I'm saying is you are not the person the other digidestined children seem to treat you, and now my friends, too, I'm sure." I remained quiet for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

I let out a defeated sigh. "They treat me that way because I earned their trust while lying to them and then attacked them."

"But why?" I looked away.

"Even if I told you it wouldn't change anything. It's better if you don't trust me; that way the others will warm up to you easier. It will be hard enough for them to trust a warrior of darkness, but one who has befriended a girl from the Dark Ocean-" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"The what!?"

"Don't tell the others, please," I, well, pleaded. "They don't know. I mean, they can feel the effects, but they don't know that they are and-"

"The Dark Ocean, as in the origin place of the Dark Spore?" My turn to be shocked.

"H-how do you know that? Not even the original group knows that."

"Being the warrior of darkness can have its perks, if you can call it that. I knew creatures were born there to serve the undersea master, Dragomon, but I had no idea actual humans were born there."

I brushed the hair out of my face. "Actually, all those creatures at least looked human when they first came into existence. I'm not sure you could call it 'birth,' but Dragomon, when he thinks he needs a new minion, he sends up one of his current servants to the surface to raise a 'child' he creates and implants a Dark Spore into. The child will eventually give into that darkness and become the creature that will serve him. So far, I've been the only one to resist the spore's pull from that world. Well, sort of."

"How so?"

"I might tell you that some other time," I said, partially teased, partially not wanting to let on the deeper truth about me. "Right now I think we should get back to training." Although I wasn't looking, I could "see" the look on Koichi's face, just thinking "oh no."

_Koichi POV_

The next couple days panned out rather plainly. I quickly got used to Fey's nightmares, although that first one still freaks me out when I think about it. I still asked about Fey's past, and she would occasionally mention something that she thinks she shouldn't have. Still, something just didn't feel right.

1) Why did they distrust her so much, especially TK?

Fey claims it is because she tried to attack Kari specifically, but I know she isn't telling me. Something just didn't sit right.

2) Fey was born in the Dark Ocean and was implanted with the Dark Spore. Yet she didn't seem to be effected in the least little way. Why?

3) Why does Fey sing every night? I've been passing her room to see what she did and every night, I hear her sing. For some reason, the most recent song has stayed stuck in my mind. I found myself actually humming it myself, sitting here alone, and thinking about the lyrics for some reason.

**It's a truth that in**

**Love and War,**

**Worlds Collide,**

**And Hearts get Broken**

**I want to live like I know I'm dying**

**Take up my Cross,**

**Not be Afraid**

**Is it what true what they say?**

**That words are Weapons?**

**And if it is,**

**Then everybody best stop steppin**

**Cause I have ten in my pocket**

**That'll bend ya locket**

**I'm tired of all these rocker saying**

**Come with me**

**Wait**

**It's just about to break**

**It's more than I can take!**

**Everything's about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It's not going away**

**Everything's about to change**

**It creep's in like a thief in the night**

**Without a sign,**

**Without a warning,**

**But we are ready and**

**Prepared to Fight**

**Raise up your sword's**

**Don't be afraid**

**Is it true what they say?**

**That words are Weapons?**

**And if it is, **

**Then everybody best stop steppin**

**Cause I have ten in my pocket**

**That'll bend ya locket**

**I'm tired of all these rockers sayin**

**Come with me**

**Wait**

**It's just about to break**

**It's more than I can take!**

**Everyghing's about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It's not going away**

**Everything's about to change**

**This is a warning,**

**Like it or not.**

**I break down**

**Like a record spinnin'**

**Gotta get up**

**So back off!**

**This is a warning, **

**Like it or not,**

**I'm tired of listening**

**I'm warning You!**

**Don't Try To Get Up!**

**There's a war goin' on inside of me…**

**Tonight.**

**Don't be afraid**

**There's a war goin' on inside of me…**

**Tonight.**

**Don't be afraid.**

**Wait**

**It's just about to Break**

**It's more than I can Take**

**Everything's about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It's not going away**

**Everything's about to change**

**It's just about to Break**

**It's more htan I can Take**

**Everythings about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It's not going away**

**Everything's about to change.**

And the question that has been bothering me most developed on the fourth day of training:

I flew back as Fey attempted to strike me down again. I was learning Fey's tricks and skills fast, mainly because I had been practicing alone at night when we first head to bed. In fact, that first night I'd lost track of time and was jolted back to the digital world by Fey's scream.

Fey backed down. "Good, you're learning. Let's break." Fey turned to start to leave the room. She'd started doing that so I wouldn't ask her more pressing questions.

But this one had been bothering me long enough. "Why did you want to reunite me with Koji?" Fey stopped dead in her tracks. She stood with her back to me for quite some time. Finally, Fey slowly turned, and I saw something in her eyes, but I couldn't identify what it was.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Why?" Fey looked me up and down, as if trying to find some reason for this question. She took a deep breath.

"Siblings don't deserve to be separated from one another. They should be free to be around one another, to fight, comfort, respect, exc." She turned and continued toward the door.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked as she reached the door. The crystal surface reflected her expression. Her eyes widened, mouth opened in surprise, and even without the reflection, I saw her entire body freeze. Then, just as suddenly as her reaction came, it left.

"No; I'm an only child." And she left the room.

3) Why would she lie about having family?

All these questions have been running through my mind as I sit in the kitchen late tonight, and more. Unfortunately, I know sitting here won't answer my question. I stood to leave and took a look outside at where the moons should be. Right now, the two blocked by the clouds. I turned and started to leave the room when a pink glow got my attention. I turned back to the window and saw something I couldn't explain. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as my feet would carry me.


	5. Koichi and Fey, Pt 2

_I was running from a Raremon that worked for Mytotismon. It had been some time since I was rescued from his castle, and I did not intend to go back. My foot got caught on a rock and I tumbled forward. I turned back and the Raremon was practically right on top of me. I screamed in fear._

_ "Thunder Ball!" The Raremon backed up and I was suddenly lifted up and away from the evil digimon. I blinked in surprise and looked at my savior. It was a digimon I'd never met before. We landed in a clearing in the woods. I stepped back and looked at the digimon. I thought through the digimon Gennai had taught me._

_ "You're… a Wizardmon, right?"_

_ "Yes, I am. Are you alright?"_

_ "Y-yes, but you didn't have to go through the trouble," I said, looking away. "I have no way to return the favor." Wizardmon blinked in surprise, and then chuckled. "What's funny?"_

_ "Nothing. You don't have to repay me. Good day." Wizardmon turned to leave, and then hesitated. "Why was that Raremon after you?"_

_ I looked away. "Long story short, Myotismon doesn't like letting his servants get away." Wizardmon's eyes widened and he turned back to me._

_ "Myotismon? Did you know a digimon named Gatomon? He was extremely abusive to her." I shook my head._

_ "No. He must have gotten that digimon after I was rescued. The only digimon I know that was treated that horribly was a Salamon." Wizardmon looked like he was deep in thought._

_ "I think-"_

"Fey." I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw, who else, Koichi standing over me.

"What? I know you like to practice late sometimes but I would like to sleep." Koichi blinked.

"You know that? Never mind, I need you to take a look at something." I glared up at him.

"What is it?"

"You have to come and see!" Letting out a defeated sigh, I climbed out of bed and followed Koichi to the "kitchen."

"Well?" Koichi didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked up at where the moons should be. I followed his gaze, trying to understand what this boy was up to at this time of night. As I did, one moon peeked out from around a cloud. Suddenly, a soft pink glow started emanating from around just outside the window.

My sleepiness disappearing, I looked out and saw pink lines outside the window. Koichi turned to me. "Do you know what this is?" I looked closely at the lines. The closest one to us appeared to be curved and went further than the window, which could not be opened, allowed us to see. Away from that line, just a little further, were more lines, looking as if they were making up a design.

"No, I don't think I do, but I do think we need to look at this from higher up." Without waiting on Koichi, I turned and hurried to the front door. Once outside, I jumped and, by pushing off other crystal pillars, flew to the top. I looked down, but the image was gone once I arrived to my location. I looked up and saw a cloud was once again covering the exposed moon. Koichi was now outside and looking up at the moon too. After what seemed like an eternity, both the moons were finally revealed again. I quickly looked down as the image returned. I gasped and let go of my support, causing myself to fall back down to Digiworld. Koichi stepped back and I landed feet first. Barely missing a beat, I ran to the edge of the design.

"Do you know what it is?" Koichi asked me.

"Y-yes. I do." I stood and turned. "I think it's time I told you a little more about the Digidestined kids and what they can do."

* * *

The two of us had gone to Koichi's room so I could explain the situation. When the lights were on, the room wasn't nearly as dark as it had been when I first saw it, and at this point, Koichi was sitting still, processing everything I'd told him. "Well?"

"I have to admit, that's a lot to take in. I think I speak for all the Warriors when I say I didn't think kids hiding behind digimon could do that much." I opened my mouth. "You know what I meant by 'hiding.'"

"Still, you couldn't think of a better way to say it?" I looked him in the face. "Well, we should get to work. With the explaining and questions, it might as well be morning. Let's go ahead and get started." Koichi nodded and started heading for the door. I looked back and noticed a few notches in the floor. I was surprised at the depth of the marks. Koichi really was practicing hard. I turned back and saw the door was about shut. I gasped.

"WAIT!" I rushed for the door, but I didn't make it there before the door shut. I completely froze. The room started to get dark. I backed up and tripped on the bed. I scrambled back to a corner and pulled my knees up. My whole body was trembling, and my pulse was rising. Everything was going black. Panic was setting in. I heard the door open.

"NO!" I raised my arms in pure fear. I heard someone trying to say something and hands grabbing my franticly waving arms. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The voice was garbled at first, and then it slowly came through.

"-alm down! It's me; I'm not going to hurt you. Fey!" I looked up. My eyesight started coming back, and the fuzzy image of Koichi started to come through.

"Koichi?" His concerned face seemed to soften.

"What happened? I was gone for a moment. I thought you said you weren't Claustrophobic."

"I-I'm n-not," I said, still trembling. "If I was, I couldn't have sat in this room with you in here, now would I?"

"Then what happened?" I didn't answer. My pulse was still going down to regular levels. Koichi's eyes turned from concern to realization. "You're afraid of being _alone_ in enclosed spaces, aren't you?" I looked away.

"I'm leaving." Koichi blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

"You are getting too close." Koichi didn't respond. "I'll leave tomorrow. We'll practice today, one last time. I'll teach you a few more tricks, and then I'll be going." I stood, a little wobbly, and headed to the door.

"Don't be scared to get close to someone." The image of Wizardmon flashed through my mind, as well as two other kids I'd not seen in years. I closed my eyes in pain.

"No." I walked out the door.

* * *

By now almost week had passed since the two of us were separated from the others and Koichi, I'm glad to say, was learning quicker than I had thought he would. Honestly, I still felt a little uncomfortable when it came down to hand to hand combat. Koichi wasn't as good as me, and that made me wonder if he would be alright on his own. Still, I couldn't stay any longer. He was learning too much about me. I think he even trusted me now, and I wasn't sure what to think of that. Everyone I was close to never had a happy ending. Still, it was the one thing I wanted from the others, and I was avoiding the only Digidestined who would give it.

For his own good.

"Alright, pretty good. Now let's try-" I stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the door.

"What?" Koichi asked.

"Someone's coming, and it's not your friends. Hide!" We both hid behind a crystal pillar and waited. One thing I had gotten into Koichi's head the last two days was signals. We had our own way of communicating so no one could learn from us. We heard the door open, and heard voices. The problem was the voices weren't familiar… yet. Koichi signed, _ready to attack?_

_ No, I'll go out alone. DON'T come out unless I give the signal._ Koichi, although it was reluctant, agreed.

"Come on, Thomas, there is nothing in here. Let's look somewhere else." The voice sounded digimon to me. Koichi and I locked eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around the pillar.

The group saw me.

"FEY!" I gasped.

"DATS!" Alarms blared in my head. I sent Koichi a sign (_**DON'T MOVE!**_) and walked to the group. "H-hey. Wh-what brings you guys here?"

"You, of course," a brown haired boy I recognized to be Marcus Damon.

"O-oh, yeah, r-right." My eyes shifted over to where Koichi was hiding. _Please, PLEASE, don't come out! _Thomas noticed my glance and followed my gaze.

"We should probably get going," Yoshi offered. "After all, the only reason we are here is because we were looking for the bio-hybrid."

While my attention was away from him, Thomas placed a finger over his mouth, signaling the others to stay quiet, before agreeing with her. I made a move to the door, thinking the others would follow behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Thomas and his partner, Gaomon, creeping up to the pillar.

"T-Thomas! W-what a-a-are you d-doing!?" I was so nervous for Koichi's sake I was stuttering like crazy. Thomas didn't reply; he simply just continued moving over to the pillar. "W-wait! T-there isn't anyone back there!" I tried to run over there, but Marcus and Agumon grabbed me, holding me back. _I have no choice. _I screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!" For a second, nothing happened. Then Koichi appeared _from above the pillar_ and pushed off. At the last moment, he used his rod to pivot his fall and land on his feet.

Directly in front of us. I blinked in surprise at him, but Koichi didn't skip a beat. Koichi then directly used the rod to knock away the surprised Marcus. Agumon recovered at that point.

"**SPIT-FIRE-BLAST!" **Agumon's attack landed directly on Koichi's rod, instantly incinerating it. Koichi, without thinking, kicked Agumon in the stomach. Reflexing, he released me and Koichi replaced his hold. Together, the two of us made a run for it.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You don't even trust me, just like everyone else."

"You're wrong." Koichi turned to me as we ran for the exit. "I do trust you. You don't seem like the kind of person who would hurt others. I think you had a reason to attack Kari and TK." I stared at him, amazed at how easily he had come to trust me. _No one _had ever been that trusting toward me, in such a short time, ever, except-

My eyes shifted in front of us. "Koji!"

Sure enough, Koichi's twin was running toward us and, if I weren't there, I wouldn't have believed he had tears in his eyes.

"Koichi!" was embraced in a hug from his worried brother. I glanced behind the two and saw everybody else, warrior and Digidestined alike, plus the three champions, Angemon, Gatomon, and … I turned away and looked back in the direction we had come.

"Look, I hate to spit up this happy reunion, but unless you want to forget about digimon I suggest we get out of here." Koichi pulled away from Koji and looked at me, as did everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Those guys can do that?!" Koichi asked, of which I nodded. "Then there's no time to waste; let's go!"

"But my beast-spirit is over there!" JP whined. Koichi, who was being handed his D-tector at that moment, and I looked at him.

"How do you know?" Koichi asked.

"Everyone else's spirits are in the same place as they first received them, so it stands to reason JP's is over there." Bokomon said. I bit my lip and thought hard.

"Ok, then humans in front and digimon in back." I finally said. Everyone looked confusingly at me. "If we can run past them, we can get to his spirit with little difficulty, but the data squad has digimon, so if I stay in the front and the digimon in the back I think we can-"

"You expect us to follow you after the last time, Half-Breed?" TK asked.

"No, but we don't have enough time to come up with anything better. Besides, they know I am a bio-hybrid, so they won't freak."

"A what?" Kari asked.

"Their term for half-breed," I clarified. "Now let's go!" Without waiting Koichi and I spun back the way we had come and started running back. I heard the others following suit. We rounded the corner at the same time as the DATS team, which startled them how the number of kids went from "2" to "over 15" in a matter of seconds. It was the moment we needed. We ran across the room and into the passageway I recognized from my dreams. I glanced back and saw Marcus and the others following us into the tunnel. I hit the button and everyone ran through, barely making it before the door shut due to the number of humans and digimon present. We hopped onto the waiting Trailmon and rod off in the nick of time. I sat down and let out a sigh, but not of exhaustion. Koichi noticed and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are yours?" I wondered aloud.

"What?"

"Your spirits? If my dreams serve me correctly, you received yours from Cherubimon upon arriving in the digital world. You didn't have to find yours." I glanced over at Turuiemon. "If he still had them, as the theory goes, then he should have already tried to give them back earlier. So where are they?" Koichi and the other warriors realized what I said was accurate and started to worry themselves.

"Maybe someone else has them?" I turned to Izzy, confusion evident on my face. "Hear me out. We have been following these guys around this entire time, so we have a decent idea about what a spirit is and what it does. Because these spirits are items that fuse with the person who has them, then maybe the spirits, instead of going back to the exact person who gave it to Koichi, it went to someone who either knows about the digital world or knows Koichi." He went quiet so we could process what he had just stated.

"If that's the case," I finally said, "then shouldn't this person have the same attributes that are associated with Koichi?" I asked, still avoiding saying what Koichi's spirits were.

Izzy took a deep breath. "Yes, I think it would go to someone who has a lot of darkness within them." I flinched, now knowing for certain they knew Koichi's spirits.

"Oh no!" I spun around and looked at Kari. "Look!" She pointed back out the end of the trailmon. We all saw, in horror, the Digimon Data Squad was chasing us.

"What can you tell us about them?" Koichi asked. I nodded.

"The brown-haired boy with the Agumon next to him is Marcus Damon, and he is the most recent person to learn about digimon from that group. He activates his DNA-charge by punching digimon."

"DNA-charge? Is that how they have their digimon digivolve?" Ken asked.

"Yes. The blond on the giant dog next to Damon is Thomas Norstin. He is very intelligent partnered with the rookie digimon Gaomon, who is currently in his champion level, Gaogamon. His DNA-charge is activated by snapping his fingers. The girl is Yoshino Fugiada (I think that's her last name), and she is partnered with the rookie Lalamon, currently Sunflowmon, and her DNA-charge is activated by… I think just holding her hand out. Lastly is the boy holding onto the Falcomon. His name is Keenan Crier and he grew up in the digital world, even believing he was a digimon. The Data squad usually fights digimon in the real world to make sure the digimon that 'break the real world law' can be reverted into their digiegg state."

"The real world law?" Kari asked, obviously nervous. I looked her strait in the eye.

"Entering the real world." Everyone gasped.

"That means all our digimon are in danger!" Tai said, alarmed.

"That's not all. Like I said, they have a device called the Memory Eraser that is designed to wipe out all digimon and digital world memories." No comments followed. I finally broke the silence. "So I'll be seeing you guys around," and without warning, I jumped out the end of the trailmon and landed in Dats's path.

"FEY!" Koichi called, but I didn't look back. I turned to the wall and, using my inhanced strength from being part digimon, I punched the glass wall next to me, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. I cut off the data squad from the others.

Unfortunately, I also forced myself away from both groups. As it turned out, I was in a fork in the tracks and the force of the water pushed me down the tube away from the Warrior-Digidestined group and DATS. The water surrounded me and I couldn't get above the "surface." Instead, I was sent flailing down the tunnel, uncontrollably until my head slammed into the single rail that sends the Trailmon on their way. Everything went black.


	6. The Lost Memories of Darkness

**HI! The next chapter is here, and I can't wait to hear what people think. For that to happen, I need you to make some kind of comment to me, in a review or PM, doesn't matter which. Let me know what might need to be improved upon, or if you think this is good so far. I can't get any better without these comments. Also-**

**Fey: (Busts in from mysterious door) Hey, don't you think you've stalled the readers enough? Just let them read already.**

**Wolf: But-**

**Fey: (turns to awaiting reader) Sorry about my creator! She just wants to please people. Enjoy and Comment!**

Koichi POV

"AAHH!" Everyone was screaming and holding on to the Trailmon tightly as we rocketed faster down the tunnel. I looked back at the water, which was barreling toward us.

_I hope Fey is alright._

"Hold on tight!" The Trailmon said suddenly, startling a few of the passengers. "We're about to start flying!"

"_What!?" _ the digidestined and their digimon cried. I grabbed the seat next to me as I saw the tracks suddenly disappear.

Then we started falling. A choir of screams followed, unlike before there was more fear this time. I didn't let go of the seat. The Trailmon jolted and the tracks reappeared below us. The trailmon slowed and everyone saw the water was now stopping in the room we just flew through. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

I suddenly felt eyes staring at me. I turned to see Kari turn away, as if to avoid my noticing. I cleared my voice.

"So, Fey mentioned you guys have crests, right?" Eight pairs of eyes turned, unsure what to think.

"What about it?" Tai finally asked. I pulled something out of my pocket and held it out to Kari. Everyone saw a string, but what was attached to it was hidden in Koichi's hand. Kari finally held her hand out and I placed the item in her hand.

Kari gasped, and everyone else sat in shock.

"How did you get this!" Tai asked, alarmed for, what I knew, an obvious reason.

"Fey actually shrunk down her crest. It was around the castle. She told me all about how each of you, like us, has something that sets you apart from the others, and it is the kind of crest you own. Fey told me this one belongs to you. The Crest of Light." Before we could elaborate on this anymore, Trailmon stopped and informed us we were at the end of the tracks. JP, excited to obtain his Beast spirit, ran off. Everyone ran after him, but Tai, Kari, and I hung in the back.

"Why did you have it?" Kari asked

"Fey told me I should hold onto it because… actually, she didn't give me a good reason. I think it was because you guys don't trust her. I don't really have anything better to tell you." My eyes slid to Tai, and I saw he was not happy with the situation.

I heard a noise behind us and turned.

"Thomas!" Tai and Kari turned and saw that, indeed, Thomas, Marcus, Agumon, and Gaogamon all had appeared in the cavern.

"How!?" Tai asked.

"GO!" I pushed Kari and we all ran toward the others. The others came into view and, I believe it was because JP's spirit was here, everyone appeared to be happy.

"Thomas is right behind us!" Kari cried to everyone. Everyone was stunned for a moment, but once Gaogamon appeared behind us everyone turned and ran for it. Kari tripped and I turned and helped her back up. I pushed her again and Tai grabbed her and pulled her forward. Unfortunately, Gaogamon jumped between us. I was cut off from everyone. I looked at Thomas sitting alone on Gaogamon's back. That was when I realized it.

"Where's-" I spun around and saw Marcus just as a flash of light blind me. Everything went black.

* * *

Fey POV

I opened my eyes and shot up. _Where am I?_

"Wow, you get up fast." I looked over at the little digimon who said that. The little guy, a rookie level I think, was white and purple.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room and saw I was in one of the Data squad's containing rooms. The digimon's large ears shrank and looked at the door.

"Uh-Oh, somebody's coming." The little guy shot off the bed and hid beneath it. The door opened and Yoshi walked in.

"You're awake. Good." She set down a tray of food and started to leave.

"Why am I here?" I asked, knowing now I was in the Dats building.

"Huh?" Yoshi turned, confused.

"Why am I in Dats? I was cut off from you guys because of the water."

"Oh, Thomas used Gaogamon's Spiral Blow attack to get past it," she said, as if it should be common knowledge._ I should have realized Thomas would have thought of some way to-_ I froze mid thought.

"_Both_ sides?" I asked, a growing sense of concern.

"Yes. Why did you-" Yoshi didn't get to finish that question because I was off the bed and pinning her against the wall, my arm over her neck and one hand restraining both of hers.

"Thomas attacked those other kids?! Did they erase any of their memories?" I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, but I ignored it. Now was not the time to be worrying about _her_.

"Why does it matter?" Lalamon entered the room and saw what was happening.

"Seed-"

"Do it and I'll charge my DNA." I said without looking away from her partner. Lalamon stopped. "Now tell me, _did you erase any memories?_"

"Yes; they managed to catch one boy and we erased his."

"WHO?"

"That boy that got the drop on Marcus!" My arms lessened their grip on her.

"Koichi?" I rushed away and ran straight for the main control room.

"What did you do to Koichi?" Commander Samson looked over at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is Koichi?" Kudamon asked from his usual spot around the Commander's neck. I dug into my pocket.

"Him!" I said and pulled out a picture of the two of us taken about a week before the earthquake. Why was that picture in my pocket? I have no idea, but that's not the issue. The two looked at the photo and looked back at me.

"We did our job. We erased the memories of digimon," Kudamon stated. My expression got angrier.

"Yeah, I got that. You stole his memories!" Commander Samson's eyebrow rose, which was about the closest you can get to a confused expression on this man.

"You have never had a problem with our methods before."

"Yeah, actually, I did, but that's not the issue here. The problem is you've taken an entire year away from him. He is not just some random kid who met digimon on the street like Marcus!" _Although, when it comes to Digidestined, it is _never_ random._ "He was a chosen child. He still is!" My voice was raising. "And now, you guys have put him in a bad position, in more than one way! I _will_ help him restore his memories, and you _won't_ stop me." With that stupid comment, I ran out of DATS, but I could hear pursuers behind me. _I gotta loose these guys!_ I turned down a street and turned down the first alleyway I came to. I hid behind a garbage can and waited. I heard them run past, but knowing Thomas, even if I didn't know for sure he was in the group to begin with, I stayed put.

"What are you doing, Fey?" a familiar voice came from next to me.

"Koichi!" the warrior of darkness stared surprised at me.

"Well, hi to you to."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the digital world with everyone else?" I asked, hoping he was just playing dumb, that somehow he had kept his memories. Koichi just looked at me, clearly confused.

"The what?" I could feel my face pale, the truth setting in.

"Who is Takuya?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I didn't move and repeated the question. "I don't know anyone by that name. Are you alright?" My fist clinched.

"So it's true," I said, my body trembling.

"FEY!" I spun and saw Marcus and Agumon in the entryway.

"RUN!" I said, grabbing Koichi's hand and pulling him along.

"W-what's going on?"

"Just follow me." I jumped onto the rail on some stairs leading into the subway system and slid down. I glanced back and saw Koichi was also sliding down the same way. _Good, so his instincts are still good._ I jumped at the last second and skid to a halt inches from a young child.

Koichi joined me. "How-"

"Never mind, come on!" I jumped over the ticket register and flew into the subway car, followed by Koichi.

"HEY!" I looked back and saw Marcus closing in, fast. I got ready to fight when, by some luck, the doors shut _right on his face_. I couldn't help but laugh as we pulled away.

"Fey, who was that? And what's going on." I turned back to my friend.

"A long story, but for now, let's just focus on getting you back to where you belong." Koichi looked at me strangely again. I looked at my reflection in the subway window.

As I did, I felt another twinge of pain in my chest, this one stronger than the last.

_Please, hang on, just a little longer!_

**Wolf: (tears streaming down her cheeks.)**

**Fey: What's your problem? I'm the one with "heart" problems here.**

**Wolf: I-it's just… I don't know if I'll be posting as often as I have.**

**Fey: (Eyes bug out) Huh?**

**Wolf: Well, school is back in and-**

**Fey: YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME IN THIS PREDICAMENT! (Turns and clutches chest in apparent pain)**

**Wolf: (Panicking) W-w-well, I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**Fey: (Turns back to Wolf with black eyes.)**

**Wolf: YIKES! (Runs off)**

**Fey: (Laughs) Just kidding. Please remember to review and Comment!**


	7. Fey's Theory

**Fey: (back turned to Wolf, apparently not talking to her)**

**Wolf: Come on. I know I'm a little late, but you shouldn't be acting like **_**this**_**.**

**Fey: (still doesn't move)**

**Wolf: (Let's out a defeated sigh) Comment, folks. I'm not going to get anything from her anytime soon. Oh, and I don't own the song. It is sung by Meg and Dia.**

The subway car jostled down the tracks.

"So, where are we going?"

"To school. The place we last saw our friends wasn't near a Trailmon rail long enough to get here, so odds are Kari and the others will find a TV and get back that way."

"What are you talking about?" I let out a depressed sigh. Losing memories is one thing, but this was an entirely different situation. Without Koichi's memories of digimon, he was at risk of being attacked and as defenseless as a newborn digimon.

_Still, I can't just tell him what's going on. He'll freak out… or think I'm crazy._

"I need a minute alone, Koichi," and before he could protest, I exited the car and entered the next. The car was completely empty. I glanced under the seats to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding, and once I was sure, I opened the door to the next car, the one without Koichi in it, before I had the chance to have a panic attack. That car was empty, too. "This is weird. Normally these cars are full of people." Then I heard a voice on the loudspeakers.

"Attention, all subway passengers. We appear to be having some technical difficulties with our subway trains. Please exit at the next available platform and thank you for riding." I could almost hear the smile on the woman's face as she was saying this.

"'Technical difficulties?' Ha. I'll bet it's more like 'digimon difficulties.'" I said to myself. I looked back. Koichi apparently was still waiting on me to go back to him. I started that way, and then doubled over, clutching my chest in pain. "Come on, not now! Just wait a little longer." The pain slowly subsided. _I have to get his memories back fast!_ I glanced back to the door once more. No Koichi. I took a deep breath.

**There's little whispers,**

"**Love me, Love me…**

**That's all I ask for,**

**Love me, Love me."**

**He battered his tiny fists to**

**Feel something.**

**Wondered what it's like to touch,**

**And feel something.**

**Monster.**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the window.**

**They… caged her,**

**Bruised and**

**Broke her**

**He struggled closer,**

**Then he saw her**

**Violet wrists and**

**Then her ankles,**

**Silent pain.**

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares**

**Were his dreams.**

**Monster!**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the-**

My eyes wandered over to the window and saw a face reflected back at me.

It wasn't mine. I screamed and brought my hands up to my face.

No mask.

"Are you alright?" I looked over to the door and saw Koichi hurrying in my direction.

"Y-yeah. Just…" I doubled over again, clutching my chest. "Just old heart conditions," I _badly _lied. Koichi even looked at me skeptically. The train came to a stop.

"We'd better get off and-"

"No, there aren't any problems with the trains." Koichi looked at me, confused. "Do you really think they would be running the trains if there were technical problems?" Koichi opened his mouth to counter what I said, but stopped short. I knew it was because he didn't have anything to comment. I looked outside the train and saw DATS running down the stairwell. "On the other hand-Run!" I turned and ran out of the subway car, Koichi and Marcus hot on my heels. We surfaced and I started running in random directions. I had one advantage: They were in public and were not allowed to pull out their digimon, so they could only run so fast.

But that was countered by my disadvantage. Without Koichi's memories, I would have to protect us both if something bad happened to us, like DATS catching us.

"I'm not sure… how much longer… I can run…" Koichi panted, slowing down. We had been running for almost an hour with very few stops because every time we lost them, they found us in around two minutes later. Not only that, but because of my choosing random directions, I didn't even know where we were. It was some kind of suburb. That meant there wasn't anywhere for us to hide.

"Come on, we can't stop!" We passed a house when the both of us had to stop, not because we were exhausted (I personally could have gone another hour of running, being part digimon has its perks). No, we stopped because of a choir of screams coming from the house. I looked back and saw DATS was about two blocks away, still not risking pulling out their digimon.

"Come on!" I said, trying to urge Koichi further. I didn't need to though, because at that moment the door to the house flew open and the digidestined all running out of the house in a panic. We locked eyes.

"What are you guys doing _here_?!" I asked, surprised.

"Emergency Exit," Ken explained. "We didn't have time to lock onto the school, so we evacuated to this house."

"And the owner?" Just as I said this, a man came running out.

I recognized him instantly.

"Spencer!" The man turned to me and was shocked to see me.

"Fey? What are you doing here?"

"Not enough time to explain," I said before looking at everyone. "Get back inside the house, before Marcus and the others get here!" I was met with shocked looks, but nobody countered as everyone filtered back into the house. I made sure I was the last one in and locked the door. For extra measure, I put a chair against it.

"Ok, one more second and I'll explain as much as I can," I took a deep breath. "SHEILD!" At that moment, every window in the house started to glow a pale purple-blue color. All the digidestined tensed up. "Relax, you guys can just escape through the computer, remember? I just want to slow down Marcus and the others as much as possible."

"What's my son done now?" Spencer asked.

"HUH!" everyone asked, startled.

"Not exacly anything, Mr. Daimond, sir," I responded to inform everyone else. "Look, I have a theory for what happened to the real and digital worlds. Gennai hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I don't see anyone else having the ability to convince DATS to stop chasing these guys, so here's the deal." I took a _very_ deep breath.

"Ithinkseveralversionsofthere alanddigitalworldshavefusedt ogethertocreateoneworldforea ch." I said in a rushed voice. I saw confused looks on everyone.

"What did you say?"

"She said, 'I think several versions of the real and digital worlds have fused together to create one world for each,' whatever that means," Koichi translated. _He is taking seeing digimon for the 'first' time rather well._

"Even I don't get it. What are you trying to say exactly?" Izzy asked.

"During the earthquake that occurred about a week ago, a few strange things happened. I don't know if anyone else saw it, but I saw multiple planets look as though they were going to plow into Earth, but they disappeared instead. I think they were different versions of our world and they fused together to become one."

"That doesn't make any sense," Davis called out. "How can there be different versions of the same planet?"

"It's called another dimension, and don't forget the digimon come from a world that's like ours that resides in another dimension," I countered. Davis quieted down. "I have 'proof,' but I don't know how much you will believe me. With Koichi's memories gone, I don't have anyone to vouch for me, but here it goes: I have memories from three different lives." I was met with nonbelieving eyes. "I'm serious!" I thought quickly to think of a time that would prove it. "Do you guys remember the time I lead you to Gennai?"

"Of course, how could we forget that day."

"What was the date?" I asked. The digidestined looked at me, confused. I turned to Izzy. "Well?" He responded telling me the date.

"Hold on," Spencer said. "That's the day I ran into you during-

"The First Expedition to the Digital World," I finished. Everyone was confused.

"The fact that I was in two places at once proves that there are at least two worlds that were out there. Now, how-" I flinched because I felt my shield getting weaker in several spots. "Thomas," I groaned. "Anyway, how do people from two worlds get to exist in the same world when neither party went through a portal."

"By combining worlds, I think I get what you're trying to say!" Ken said, the wheals spinning in his head.

"Well I don't," Yolie said. "And I don't think most everyone else does either." I thought for a second.

"Ok, let's try a visual aid," I said and turned. I found a piece of paper and drew three circles. "Let's pretend each of these circles is Earth. Now, each of these share the same people in them, and each have a digital world linked to them that people are able to go to. The only difference between these planets is _who_ goes to the digital world. In this world," I gestured to one on the upper right, "Everyone from Tai and Davis's group goes," I said and drew a quick sketch of a crest. "In this one," I pointed to the one next to it, "Takuya's group, the Legendary Warriors," I drew Agunimon's symbol. "This last one had DATS group," I drew a few 0s and 1s. "Until recently, nothing has happened to disrupt the 'barriers' between these worlds. However, for some reason, on the day of the earthquake, the barriers broke down and allowed these three worlds to come together, rewriting it into a world in which all these groups exist in the same plane," and as I said this, I drew a fourth circle and in the middle, drew a crest with Agunimon's symbol inside it, and 0s and 1s around it.

"Ok, so how does this theory explain people being where they shouldn't be?" Cody asked.

"Excellent question. You see, you all had to go through specific events in order for you to become the people, no, the digidestined you are today. However, in the other two worlds, these actions were not needed, and therefore never happened. Cody's dad never knew about digimon and never died, causing Oikawa to react the way he did." I flinched again as the attacks suddenly got harder. "Gotta hurry. To make this long story shorter, the worlds fused together and rewrote everyone's memory so they think they had normal lives, except people who have digimon. Although I can't explain why you guys weren't effected, I can guess it is because of you _close_ links to the digimon." I couldn't hold the shield up anymore and glass shattered as Agumon flew through.

Upside down.

He landed on the other side of the room and I looked out the now broken window and saw someone I'd hoped I wouldn't see again.

"Keep the digimon back! Gizumon have surrounded the house!"

**Wolf: (Turns back to Fey) Really, still nothing?**

**Fey: (Sits there playing **_**Digimon World Dawn**_** on her DS)**

**Wolf: Erg! You **_**know**_** digimon. How can you sit there and play that?**

**Fey: (No response)**

**Wolf: Fine. Later. (Walks out)**

**Fey: (smiles) It is so easy to get her aggravated… and fun! Like she said, comment and review, because I might not talk to her for a while… After all, this has to get old at some point, right?**


	8. Gizumon Fight, Darkness Stolen

**Wolf: Hi Everyone! I've got the next chapter right here. (Nervously glances over to Fey)**

**Fey: (Vain pulses on her head) Well, you going to let them read it, or sit there talking for five minutes.**

**Wolf: Well, I kind of wanted to tell them about… You know.**

**Fey: (Vain gets bigger) That?**

**Wolf: (Slowly nods)**

**Fey: Sure you don't want to wait until he gets it **_**right?!**_

**Wolf: Well-**

**Fey: Oh, forget it! (Walks out of the room)**

**Wolf: Um, well, there is a picture of what Fey looks like online! Just visit Kosyne's Devianart page. Just keep in mind that-**

**Fey: (Screaming from the next room) SERIOSLY, HOW COULD YOU MESS THAT UP! I HAVE LONG HAIR, AND HE DRAWS IT **_**THAT**_** SHORT!**

**Wolf: (opens eyes) Well, you heard her. Please Review and Comment. (Whispers) Don't tell Fey, but I kinda forgot to tell him the length.**

**Fey: WHAT!**

**Wolf: Yikes! (Runs out of the room)**

"Keep the digimon back! Gizumon have surrounded the house!"

Davis, like the idiot he is, ran straight for the window.

"What's a Gizumon?" I inserted my pinkie into my ear.

"Well, first off, Davis, you don't have to yell. I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Davis sent me a glare, of which I ignored. "Second, let's just say Gizumon are the worst digimon in existence." _Well, after Myotismon._

"Well, we've fought worse," V-mon said next to me. "I say we go for it!"

"YEAH!" Davis and the others cheered and made a run for the doorway.

"SHIELD!" Davis and V-mon ran straight into the newly formed purple wall. "Excuse me, but what level can your digimon digivolve to right now?"

"What's it matter to you?" V-mon asked, rubbing his face.

"Well, that particular version of a Gizumon is called Gizumon XT, or for you newbies to the digimon, it is the ULTIMATE version. Last I checked you guys couldn't even digivolve to Champion, not including Gatomon." I was met with some nervous faces.

Then reality hit.

"Wait a sec, why are we even listening to you?" I flinched. _Uh Oh!_

Ken straightened up. "Yolie's right. You could just be trying to get us to fight with people who could be our allies!"

I started laughing. "Oh, that is a RIOT! Yes, let's see how an alliance with the Gizumon and Digidestined goes. I'm sure that would turn out _great_, especially when they decide to _**Delete**_these guys," I said, gesturing. The Digidestined looked at one another uncertainly. I looked to Marcus's Agumon. "I'm telling them the truth, right?"

Agumon glared at me. "Yeah, but Boss and the rest of us can handle these punks."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Can you guys digivolved past Champion?" Agumon didn't reply. I closed my eyes. "I was afraid of that." I turned and ran through my shield. I think I heard Davis yell something like "No Fair," but I wasn't listening.

I ran out the back door and was almost flattened by Gaogamon flying at me. I dove to the right, just barely getting out of the line of fire. I was just about to join in the fight when Stingmon flew past.

"Huh?" I spun around and realized my mistake. I hadn't reformed the shield around the window Agumon flew through, allowing the digidestined, Marcus's family, and Koichi to get out of the room.

"Can't catch a break can you?" Spencer asked.

My eyes were looking disappointingly at everyone. "Nope." Then I turned and joined in the fight.

One thing I learned from the returning memories was that I now had a combination of experiences to help me. In other words, in one life that I grew up in the digital world, I learned to fight digimon, while in another life I learned to evaluate the situation in a hurry. I now had the ability to fight and summarize what was going on around me in a matter of seconds.

Marcus was the only one without his digimon at the champion level because he couldn't get close enough to punch one. Thomas was shouting commands to his partner to make the best of a bad situation, and was taking down a few Gizumon in the process. Yoshi was backed into a corner as Sunflowmon was doing everything in her power to push the demented creatures back. Keenan was using is boomerang to help Peckmon fight. Spencer was making better headway than Marcus; he was able to attack several Gizumon, but also having a hard time because he had no partner.

Meanwhile the Digidestined were also doing what they could to fight off the Gizumon. Greymon was attacking left and right in an attempt to keep the Gizumon from getting close to the house, which was the only protection for Sarah and Kristy Damon. Garurumon was assisting Gaogamon, upping his attack power through combined attacks. The scene looked about the same no matter where I looked: Gizumon attacking some digidestined. _Why and how were there so many here?!_

Someone bumped into me. I turned to see Ken staring up. Izzy was doing the same thing next to him. I followed their gaze and saw the answer to my question.

"A digital gate!"

Izzy turned to me. "Digital gates don't just-"

"Do you really want to argue?" I interrupted, punching a Gizumon that got too close for comfort. "Marcus's world has digital gates that can open anywhere, even inside a bank vault. As long as that gate stays open, who knows how many of these guys we'll have to fight off!"

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

"Hm. Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I said, watching the monitors. Through one of the Gizumon's built-in cameras, I saw Fey Black. I pushed a button, connecting me to the Gizumon. "Forget about the Damons for now. Right now I want you to bring me the half-digimon."

* * *

Koichi P.O.V

I looked around at the chaos around us. There were monsters everywhere. Yet, for some reason, I wasn't scared. It was as if something was around me that forced me to remain calm.

Still, despite that, I was still starting to panic.

There were so many monsters, I didn't know what to do. Run? Fight? Scream? Before I had a chance to make a decision, five more monsters came out of the hole in the sky. With how many of those things were coming out, how could I be sure, right? I was sure because these guys looked different than the other monsters.

One was red and looked, as best as I could describe it, a human, dragon mixed creature. The next looked like a white, armored, oversized wolf with wheels. I would have thought it was a machine, except that its eyes weren't metal. How could I tell from so far away? No clue. Then there was a yeti looking thing holding axes and, I think, a machine mixed with some kind of bug. Lastly was the only female (at least, I'm hoping the only female) looked like a winged woman in armor.

These five landed and started attacking the purple monsters, Gizumon Fey had called them. I turned and saw the young girl was looking at the new creatures, too. One of the Gizumon started flying toward her.

"Watch out!" I cried and ran toward her. The girl turned to me with a surprised look on her face. I tackled into her at the last second and the Gizumon flew, harmlessly, over us. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah." She said. "Thanks."

"Kristy!" The girl turned to the man Fey apparently knew. "Get inside! You'll be safer in there!"

"You too, Koichi!" Fey yelled at me. I ushered Kristy inside the house, then turned back. I noticed something right about that time: the Gizumon were moving around differently now. Before, they were attacking the house and the people outside. Now it seemed as if they were attacking a few specific "people." They were focused on five monsters that had just joined the fight and Fey.

The white wolf was focused on one of the Gizumon in front of him. Both Fey and I saw the one charging some kind of attack from behind.

"Behind you!" I cried to the wolf.

"KendoGarurumon!" Fey cried.

Too late.

The wolf was hit and instantly what looked like bar-codes surrounded the wolf. The bar-codes disappeared and my eyes widened.

"Koji?" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. An image flashed through my mind, almost exactly the same thing happening in the flash, except it was caused by a black monster with a lot of eyes all over his body, maybe on every joint?

Just as suddenly as the pain began it faded. _What was that?_ I didn't have time to wonder. My brother was in trouble and I had to help him, even if we hadn't met one another yet.

"Koji!" I ran forward and, somehow, dodged every Gizumon that flew towards me, even the ones that came up from behind. Fey and I both got to him at the same time.

"Koji, are you OK?" Fey asked. He moved slightly.

"I-I think so. What happened?" Fey looked down, as if she was nervous about what to say.

"Do you still have your spirits?" She asked, I think decided against whatever she was going to say. Koji looked at some strange device. It looked almost like the one I had, but white and blue instead of black.

"Yes." Fey's head shot over to Koji.

"The Gizumon's lasers can't delete spirits?" she asked, almost sounding hopeful. I glanced behind us and saw a Gizumon charging at us.

"Get down!" I grabbed Fey and shoved her down, saving her from getting grabbed.

I wasn't so lucky.

The Gizumon that had missed Fey grabbed me instead and lifted me off the ground. I actually started to scream.

"KOICHI!" Fey screamed. The last thing I saw before all the Gizumon obscured my vision was Fey's terrified face.

**(In the background)**

**Fey: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**

**Wolf: AAAHHH!**


	9. Search for Darkness

**Wolf: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter! (Looks around nervously)**

**?: Looking for someone?**

**Wolf: EEEEKKKK! (Spins around and sighs in relief) Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that, Ken.**

**Ken: (Smiles) Still nervous for what happened last time?**

**Wolf: What do you think?**

**Fey: (Bursts in) WOLF!**

**Wolf: YIKES! (Runs out, followed closely by Fey)**

**Ken: (Shakes head) Fey, whatever you do, don't stop. As for you readers, please Review and Comment. I'm going… to… see what I can do about them.**

I rubbed my temples. "Look, Commander, this isn't up for discussion. They are going with us and there's no way to stop them."

"And I'm agreeing with you. There isn't any room for a discussion. We can't have civilians running amuck in the Digital World!" Commander Samson shot back.

"There is simply no way we can allow this to happen," Kudamon said, much calmer than the Commander. "I'm sorry that the boy was captured; however, we cannot allow this to happen."

To clarify, about an hour has passed since Koichi's abduction and we, mostly me on my own, have spent at least half of this time arguing with DATS that the Digidestined should come along with us.

"Besides," Thomas added, "The Digital gate isn't large enough to carry all of us plus our equipment."

"What I don't understand is why don't we attack these digimon and turn them back into Digieggs," Marcus said, punching his hand.

A vain popped up on head. "That's simple. Almost half of these guys would be the digimon and no digiegg would form when you defeated them, and the others and I myself would attack you if you attacked them, and I'm not just talking about the digimon."

"Really, because you have attacked us before. What makes now any different, half-breed?" TK shot at me. I was about to say something back, but I froze up. My hands balled up into fists and my limbs locked into place. Pain ripped through my being, locking myself into place. I thought I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye, but the pain distracted me from being certain. I suppressed some of the pain.

"Fine, Commander, you win. We don't have time to argue about this. However, I do have two conditions: One, you put the kids with their digimon in a room with a computer so they can e-mail their parents. Two, the kids without partners be escorted back home." Thomas, who was standing next to Commander Samson, raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I blinked, for some reason, not expecting the question. I kept my composure.

"Because the kids with digimon, their parents are used to their strange habits, so it won't come to any surprise when they e-mail that they won't be home tonight. However, these other kids, their parents are used to their good behavior. If they suddenly e-mail or call home and alert them that they aren't heading home, they might get suspicious and, possibly, start snooping around. You can get Marcus to take them home, Thomas and I can go on to the digital world can scout around, and Yoshi can watch the others here while they e-mail parents."

"And after they finish e-mailing, the digimon will be turned back into digieggs. Understood?" Kudamon said.

I smiled. "Understood."

"And we will take their digivices as well." My eyes widened. _But if their digivices are taken away from them…_ I closed my eyes.

"Very well," I said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, I am NOT handing over my D-Tector," Takuya said. I turned a glare to him.

"Just do it." All the Legendary Warriors's faces seemed to reflect one thought: we had better do what she says before she attacks _us._ They all reluctantly placed their D-tectors on a tray provided by Kamemon. I watched as they were placed into a drawer by the Commander. I suddenly started coughing terribly.

"What did you just say!?" My eyes shot over to Thomas.

"_Cough_. What are you talking about?" He started to say something back, but I turned my back to him. "I need a minute." I quickly walked out of the room and walked around the first corner away from the main entrance. I collapsed the moment I knew I was out of sight. I curled into a ball, scratching my chest. _Don't. Please. Just wait a while longer, _I pleaded to-

A hand fell on my shoulder.

My head shot around and I saw Ken staring down at me. "Ken, what are you doing here?"

"The others are about to come this way." I blinked in surprise and stood quickly. No sooner than I had did the Digidestined come around the corner.

"Come on Ken," Davis said happily. I knew what was going through his mind. As I said my conditions I saw Davis about to say something when Ken whispered something his ear. Anyone who knows the digidestined's world knows the easiest way to get to the Digital World was through the computer, but only Davis would blurt it out for the world to hear.

"In a sec, dropped something." He turned back to me. "What was that about?" I looked away.

"What was what?"

"You were on the floor. Curled up in a ball. Apparently in pain."

"If you don't hurry you-know-what won't work." Ken closed his eyes.

"Fine, but Koichi isn't the only dark person that trusts you." My head shot around. "You tried to save Wormmon when I was the Digimon Emperor, and my friend when I didn't felt like I was a member of the digidestined. There is no way you are as bad as they make you out to be." I stared at him for a moment, then narrowed my eyes.

"First of all, this information would have been nice to know a while back, and second, as I told Koichi, don't."

"And, as I'm sure he said back, no way." With that, Ken turned and hurried to the others. I stood there and blinked. _Is it just me, or do I have more "friends" in a matter of a week than I ever did in my lifetime?_ I shook my head and hurried back around. I saw Koji about to exit.

"Koji!" He turned with a cold look in his eyes.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Do you think you can get everyone to the elevator, regardless of Marcus being there?"

"Why should we bother? We can't do anything without our D-tectors." I cocked my eyebrow.

"That didn't stop you from taking on a swarm of Pagumon when they attacked JP and Tommy." He looked at me, slightly surprised. "Long story. It also didn't stop Koichi from attacking Agumon and Marcus when they were restraining me. Even losing his memories didn't stop him from saving Kristy and me from the Gizumon. Besides, I've got that taken care of," I finished, winking."

Koji game me a suspicious look. "Why are you doing this?" I blinked, thinking back to when Koichi basically asked the same question. My head bowed low enough to cover my eyes.

"Because siblings don't deserve to be separated from one another." I didn't wait around any longer. I turned and hurried away to enter the Digital Dive.

"We've been walking around for almost an hour. I think we should head back to our entry point."

"J-just a minute," I said, un-obviously yet franticly looking around. My bookbag's strap slid down and I readjusted it.

"No, Thomas is right. We should get back so Yoshi and Marcus can find us," Gaomon said. Just then I saw what I was looking for.

"No we don't," I said and suddenly bolted.

"**FEY!**" I heard Thomas and Gaomon hot on my heels, but I didn't care. _Just a little further!_ I dove and made it to my destination: a TV. I quickly turned it on just as Thomas and Gaomon came up and started pulling me away. I tried to pull away and stay by the TV, but the familiar blue light made me change my mind.

"Backupbackupbackup!" I said, pulling. Too late. Kids and digimon came flying through the computer and flew strait into the three of us. "I like being crushed as much as the next person, but I think I speak for everyone when I say _GET OFF!_" Slowly but surely, everyone managed to untangle themselves from one another. I did a human head count. Tai, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Kari, TK, Izzy, Sora, Ken, Davis, Cody, Yoshi, Yolie… "Wait. Yoshi?!" I actually pointed at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"She followed us through the digital gate," Wormmon said from Ken's shoulder.

"As did Lalamon," Ken added, pointing.

"Well, this is an interesting development."

"What are these kids doing here?" Thomas demanded. I turned.

"Well, I told Commander Samson that there wouldn't be room for discussion. The Digidestined have the ability to get to the Digital world by using their D-3s to open a digital gate in a computer." Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"What about the other kid, those Legendary Warriors?"

"They had D-Tectors. It's more difficult for them to get here… They have to take a Trailmon."

"A… Trailmon?" Yoshi asked, looking at Lalamon.

"Yeah… and there is a Trailmon Station under Shibuya station…" I stopped and started looking around in random direction.

"Don't tell me," Thomas said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's where they are headed," Gaomon finished.

"At this point, they might already be there," I said. Then I heard something. My head jerked and I was on high alert.

"Fey! You can't just make decisions like this!" Yoshi said.

"Shush."

"Hey, she's talking to you!" Yolie practically shouted at me.

"Be quiet."

"What I want to know is how you were going to protect a group of five kids!" Thomas shouted.

"SHUT-" I didn't have time to say anything else because a Gizumon came flying out and snatched me up. The Gizumon flew up above the tree line and started flying in a particular direction. _If I let it, would it take me to Koichi?_ I didn't mull over that question for long, because there were more people in DATS danger than Gizumon, and likely Kurata, danger. I looked around for a safe area and saw a Trailmon track cutting through the woods. As we got closer, a Trailmon approached almost alongside. I saw movement inside. Then five kids poked their heads out the windows.

"Well, how lucky can you get?" I shouted. I freed my arms and shrugged my backpack off. "CATCH!" I shouted and tossed the backpack over to the kids. Tommy managed to catch the bag and pulled it in. I shifted my expression back to the Gizumon. "Now for some fun." I let out an electric discharge. Not much, but just enough to temporarily disable the Gizumon. It released me and started falling toward earth. I fell through the tree and landed peculiarly. I sat dazed for a moment, until someone grabbed my shoulders. I turned and saw Ken, face. He looked a little worried, but not enough for the other digidestined to worry.

"Where's the Gizumon?"

"Don't worry. DATS and the others are about to take care of that thing."

"That's what I'm worried about." I jumped up and started running in the direction Ken had indicated. About a minute later, I entered a clearing.

And the Gizumon was about to be reverted into a digiegg.

"**SHIELD!**" A purple, blue barrier appeared around the thing.

"What are you doing, Fey?" Tai asked.

"Are you crazy?" Yoshi added as I ran past. I jumped onto the thing's back and opened a panel on its back. I think I heard a few surprised whispers, but I ignored them as I pulled apart a cord.

"Hey, Marcus, I know you're over there!" I yelled, surprising the Legendary Warriors who were on the other side of the clearing. "Do me a favor and punch this thing's camera lense!"

"Why should I?"

"Because when other Gizumon come I want it to look like this thing was attacked but not destroyed, like it got away!" Marcus, even though he didn't get it yet, still punched the Gizumon's lens out.

"Ok, I still don't get it. Why are we doing this?"

I pulled Izzy's laptop out of his bag. "Because if we reverted this guy into a digiegg, the others would believe that this thing was most likely attacked by DATS because there aren't many digimon that will attack the Gizumon. However, if we leave it beaten, but not reverted, they will not believe that DATS got it."

"I get where your logic is coming from," Thomas said, "but what was the point of taking this guy down if we don't destroy it?"

I turned. "I'm glad you asked." I hooked up Izzy's laptop to the Gizumon and hit a button. "This is why." Everyone gathered around.

Thomas grabbed my shoulder. "What are we looking at?"

"This, my-" I stopped an rethought my choice of words. "This is the Gizumon's video feed over the past day. Every Gizumon is 'linked' to one another, so we can tap into the video feed and see where any Gizumon has been."

"How did you know how to do this?" Yoshi asked. My eyes shifted nervously.

"Let's just say this isn't the first Gizumon I've 'dissected.' Anyway," I tapped on the keyboard a few times, "if I just type in this pass-key and- Bingo!" A video feed of the fight from a few hours ago came up on the screen.

"Which Gizumon is this?" Koji asked. I looked over at him.

"There were so many there, I can't be sure. All I did was enter a code that links to a currently powered Gizumon and looked at its video feed from the same time as the fight." I looked back at the screen. We watched as the fight replayed before our eyes. Then the moment everyone was waiting for came. My eyes widened as Koichi was lifted up by _the very Gizumon_ we had been watching the feed from. I actually reached over and grabbed Koji's hand.

I felt a twitch, but he didn't pull his hand away either.

"Here we go." The Gizumon were flying over a completely wooded area. No identifiable landmarks yet. Two minutes passed and the Gizumon changed direction slightly, as if it had intuitionally not been looking in the right direction.

I gasped and flew back into the crowd of people and Digimon behind me.

"What?" V-mon asked.

"What's the big idea?" Davis agreed.

"No. It can't be!" Gatomon said next to me. Kari looked at her partner and then to the rest of the original digidestined, who were sharing similar expressions.

"What's going on? What is that place?" she asked, a little nervous about the response.

"T-that's…" Tai started, hesitating to say it himself.

"Myotismon's Castle," Sora finished for him. Kari's hands flew up to her mouth. Davis and the other younger Digidestined also had nervous reactions.

"Who's castle?" Agumon asked Marcus.

"Whoever it is, we'll beat him just like anyone else, right?" Marcus said.

"You should pray that you never meet him," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Zoe asked.

"We save Koichi," Koji and I said at the same time.

Koichi POV

I was sitting in a cold cell, shaking. _What happened? All I remember was being taken to a castle, then, nothing._ I looked around the cell and noticed there were no windows, not even in the door.

A completely enclosed space.

I grabbed my head as pain shot through it. I was sitting on a crystal floor, holding a terrified Fey. She looked pale and sweaty. I was saying something to her. What was it? Unfortunately, the pain subsided and the memory slipped away.

"Well now, look who's woken up." I turned and saw a boy. He was a little taller than me, had spikey, black hair and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black edges that looked like they had been burned.

"Who are you?" The boy smiled.

"You're friend's worst nightmare.

**Ken: Now, are you two going to **_**try**_** and get along?**

**Wolf: Yes… (Looks nervously to Fey)**

**Fey:…**

**Ken: Fey.**

**Fey: (Roles eyes) Fine. But only if you start making sure details stay right.**

**Wolf: (Raises hands) I'll do my best. If fact, as a truce promise, I promise something special will happen next time.**

**Ken: (Eyebrow rises) Special? What?**

**Fey: That?**

**Wolf: (Nods)**

**Ken: What?**

**Fey: You'll just have to wait and see, like all the readers.**


	10. Darkness's Return

**Wolf: Ok, we are back! Hope you guys are ready for this!**

**Fey: (Slightly glares at Wolf) I think you might have rushed this.**

**Wolf: Sorry, but remember, Ken made us agree to get along so don't-**

**Fey: (Eyes go black and says in a strange voice) Don't what?**

**Wolf: (Shivers run down her spine) PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

"Ok, anybody got a plan?" Thomas shouted over the wind. Everyone was in some form that had a lot of speed or could fly so we could get to Koichi as soon as possible. I flew on Ken and Stingmon, Marcus and Agumon rode on Thomas, Tai and his Agumon rode on Garurumon, and similar pairs were scattered all over the group.

"We should check the towers and cellars!" Nefertimon called back. "Unless they have made alterations to the castle, then those are basically the only places that have locks and they could ensure that he wouldn't be able to get away." I remained quiet. I knew all the information she was spouting off. However, I didn't want to blurt out my past. It was something I wanted to forget. Having to go back to this place was almost the worst torture I could imagine. However, there were two reasons for me to swallow my fears and continue onward with everyone. One) Koichi needed us. Two) Gatomon was sure to be feeling the same way I was, and even if I didn't reveal who I was, I couldn't let her go through this experience alone.

"Hey." I looked over to Ken. "You Ok? You haven't said much since we figured out where Koichi is." I flashed a smile over to him.

"Oh, really? Guess I'm just getting overly worried about Koichi," I half-lied. Pain surged through me and I grabbed my chest and hunched over in Stingmon's arm. I almost felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I let out a small cry in pain. _**WAIT!**__ This is the longest I have ever held her off. How much longer can I last?_ I shook my head. _No! Don't think that! You _can_ hold her off, for sure!_

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head again, this time because of Ken's question. I looked back up.

"There it is!" I looked at the horrible place before me. _Koichi, I don't know what's going on in there, but I _will_ get you out of there!_

We landed about a "block" away from the castle. We all knew we didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention, so we had come up with this plan almost immediately before even heading this way. Once everyone was in their normal forms, everyone started running for the castle. A short 10 minute run felt three times as long to me, but we finally made it to the gate. There, Izzy said the thing quite a few of us acknowledged.

"Where are the guards?" We all looked around, but there were no signs of anybody defending the front gate. My eyes narrowed.

"This is too easy," I said to no one in particular. I saw Ken nod out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him. "I'm going to check it out," and before anyone could stop me, I was out in the open and running through the gate. I looked around the gloomy courtyard. No digimon anywhere. "What's going on?" Suddenly a shadow appeared behind me. I bolted to the left and made it out of sight just as a digimon appeared. My eyes narrowed. It was a champion level digimon called Liamon. This digimon was rare; I had only seen this guy twice in my life, including this moment. Unfortunately, neither time was good. This guy was tough. There wouldn't be any way for us to get past him without having someone notice. I had to tell the others. There was just one problem.

He was between me and the exit.

I took a deep breath, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, and got into a stance that would allow me to run past him quickly. If I could just pass him without him noticing, then-

"HI!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" I stupidly cried, not loud enough for anyone inside the castle to hear, but loud enough for the digidestined to hear. Ken was the first one inside, followed closely by the others. I stared, confused, at the person who had gotten the drop on me. Kari gasped.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

"L-Lizzie?" _For a second there, I thought I was looking at a female version of Tai when he was younger! _ I was staring at the young girl, who looked to be around the same age as Kari. She had pink eyes and black hair, pulled back into a pony tail. Her white-and-purple bangs were gelled, so that they were surprisingly pointy, and separated from the rest of her hair by a light purple hairband and white goggles. Her clothes consisted of black shirt and jeans, as well as a light purple jacket, which only came over her chest.

I turned to Ken. "Who is Lizzie?"

Ken blinked. "Her name is Elizabeth Ruin, but most of us call her Liz. She's obviously one of us, and her partner over there is Liamon." My eyes widened.

"You're kidding me! Liamon is this girl's partner? That guy is rare!" Ken shook his head.

"That's not all. She is also a crest bearer." My jaw dropped as Ken continued. "She has the crest of Dreams. It has helped her to see things that are going to happen."

"Wow." Ken nodded. Liz smiled at Kari.

"Well, I saw that you guys would be coming back to the Digital world soon, so I wanted to surprise you, but when I got here, I saw a boy being carried this way by some strange, machine looking digimon. We thought something was up, so we came to check it out." I frowned.

"It took us almost two hours to get here. What have you been _doing_?" Liz smiled.

"Oh, well, I kinda got a little distracted."

"By what?" Liz looked like she was thinking hard.

"Um, let's see. There was that, and that, and-ooh, I almost forgot about that!" I looked over at Ken.

"She is also really easily distracted, if you haven't realized." I nodded.

"Anyway. We need to get in there and get Koichi out. Let's go!" Without explaining or waiting any longer, everyone burst into the castle. As planned, we split into two groups. Group one, made up of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Marcus, and the appropriate partners all went to the towers, while group two, made up of the rest of us, excluding Liz, headed to the cellars. Liz, we later found out, stayed on the ground floor and started searching there for the boy.

I was in the back of the group, and I felt a chill run down my spine. I absolutely HATED being here. We passed an open cell and I couldn't help but look in. No window on the door. I was suddenly overcome with the familiar fear and ran to catch up with everyone else, accidentally running into Kari at the same time.

"Hey!" TK said, giving me a death glare.

"Sorry."

"OH!" Gatomon suddenly stopped. Everyone turned to her.

"What is it?" Kari asked, slightly worried.

"I'd forgotten about her," she said, almost sounding sad.

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"The human girl that used to live here." My gasp was drowned out by the others.

"A girl lived here?" TK asked.

_She remembers I was here?!_

Gatomon nodded. "Yes. I'd almost forgotten all about her. I think I was only here for about a month or so before she was rescued from this place."

"Rescued?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. She was the only being that ever escaped from here without having been turned into a digiegg, or in her case, killed. I'm not even sure how she survived, seeing as she was punished quite harshly, despite the fact that she was human. She even occasionally took on the punishment of other digimon to try and 'lessen their pain.'"

I bowed my head. "What happened to the other servants after she left?" I was met with a few glares, but I didn't care. Even if I didn't tell them, I had every right to know.

Gatomon, for some reason, decided to answer. "The servants were severely punished for not doing anything to stop her from leaving, even the ones that were not anywhere near the event." I mentally cringed. "Myotismon even sent out his stronger minions to try and find her, but thankfully she was never found." I saw a number of nods, agreeing that it was a good thing. I wanted to say something so badly, but I kept my mouth shut.

Suddenly, I felt someone move.

When I say this, I mean I felt the vibration of someone move that wasn't a member of our group. I had powers over the elements, but earth was my weakest one. Still, when I concentrate, I can feel someone move. I started focusing and determined the movement came from a closed cell to my right.

Without explaining myself, I bolted and yanked open the door. I saw a lump in the dark room that was the source of the movement.

"Koichi!" I said in relief and hurried over. I knelt down and was about to put my hand on his back when I placed my left hand on the stone floor. I felt a small static shock. I froze for a split second and said "No." I pushed myself back.

Just in time, as the boy's hand suddenly flew back, bright with electricity. I scrambled over to the door.

"Who is that?" JP asked, I think a little happy to see someone else with electrical powers. I, however, knew better. I stood at the door and stretched my arms out, blocking the way.

"Go." Everyone looked at my back. I turned green eyes bright with fear. "This guy won't hesitate to kill any one of you, so GO!"

To my surprise, the group grabbed me and pulled me along as they ran. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise.

"DUCK!" Everyone obliged without asking any questions. A bolt of electricity flew over our heads and exploded into a wall. Everyone turned to the boy. I recognized him instantly, even though it was far too dark to actually see him, I already knew who it was. "Abraham."

"Fey," Thomas said from next to me, "this might not be the best time to bring this up, but why don't you do whatever you did to get those Digivices from the Commander to get us out of here?"

"Good idea, except for one small problem. I can't do it without transferring something else that is living to our location." I felt a confused stare on me, so I explained quickly. "I can't technically teleport things, I can only trade the positions of items or people, and they have to match, meaning something living has to replace something living, and something dead or an object has to be replaced with an object."

"Too bad for you!" Abraham said, and I could "see" the evil smile on his face. He started to light the place up, about to attack, when the one thing I can say I never would have expected happened, particularly to Abraham.

He was hit from behind with someone with a block of wood and knocked out cold.

I blinked in surprise. _Ok, I've seen him take on_ MEGA_ digimon, and he is taken down by a piece of wood? _I looked up and tried to make out who attacked the electro-maniac.

"Are you guys all right?" _I recognize that voice! _I smiled in relief and happiness.

"Koichi! How-"

"I don't know how he did it, but this guy had knocked me out and pushed me into the corner of the cell. I don't think he expected me to wake up so soon, though, because he left the door wide open."

"Ok, this is just too easy, but I don't care. Let's get out of here!" Everyone agreed and we ran back out.

"Koichi!" Koji called when he saw us come into view. My eyes widened.

"History is repeating itself right now!" I said and pulled Koichi ahead. I wasn't about to let this happen again. We made it just outside the gate when we realized the trouble we were in.

There were Gizumon everywhere, and Kurata was standing in front of the army.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Fey Black and co." Kurata raised his arm. _No._ The Gizumon went on the attack. They were trying to grab everyone so they could do whatever they wanted. I knew deep down what was going to happen. The digimon were going to be permanently deleted, the human partners would have their memories erased, and the legendary warriors would be examined to discover why they were able to fuse with the spirit of a digimon. And I would be poked and prodded like a lab experiment. These thoughts were too much to comprehend, but one thing put me over the top.

The first person grabbed was Koichi.

I completely lost it. I felt a large amount of darkness just suddenly overcome me. "NO! _NOT_ _AGAIN!_" Suddenly what looked like barcodes surrounded me, and I felt my body change. Before they disappeared, I jumped up and aimed myself at the Gizumon carrying my friend. The barcodes vanished. "DUSKMON!" I cried out. A red sword came out of my hand, which I used to destroy the monster. I caught Koichi and immediately more barcodes appeared. This time, my form didn't change back to normal. Instead, I changed into the beast spirit of Darkness, "VELGAMON!" Koichi stared up at me, surprised. I looked back and saw everyone managing to break free and fly in the same direction I was. I turned my attention back to Koichi.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-you can control Duskmon?" If I were a human, I would have smiled.

"Of course. I mean, being me makes-" I stopped. "What did you say?" Koichi smiled.

"I said, 'You can control the spirit of Darkness," he repeated. I mentally smiled.

"Y-you remember!" He smiled and nodded. Everyone had caught up at this point. "Guys, Koichi remembers!" There was a choir of cheers. Unfortunately, the happy moment was short lived. The Gizumon were hot on our tails. I looked ahead and mentally smiled. "Guys, Digital Gate, Dead Ahead!" Everyone saw it and took aim. We all barely managed to make it through before it closed and we made it back to the real world.

"Ok, I'm going to say it. I think that was one of the shortest adventures we've ever been on!" Davis called. I looked around. We were surrounded by woods.

"Guys, I'm going to give Koichi back his spirits! This is probably the best place to do it, so here we go!" I dove down and carefully put Koichi down into a clearing. Then I landed and turned myself back into a human.

Not a second passed and my entire body exploded in pain. I crumpled onto the ground I was scratching at my chest. I was in so much pain, I couldn't register what was going on around me. I thought I felt someone pulling my hand away from my chest, so I opened my eyes and saw Ken and Koichi both hunched over me, with Stingmon standing close behind. I think they were saying something, but the pain was too much for me to understand. I think I tried to tell them to leave, but I might have just been imagining things. I didn't know what I was doing, but I think I did something else, aside from tell them to leave, but then everything went black. One final thought when through my head.

_Please don't get killed._

**Wolf: (Looks around) Where did she go? (Looks at audience) Um, Fey has mysteriously disappeared. I hope nothing wrong has happened. Well, that's about it. Just note that Elizabeth Ruin was not made by me. She was made by a friend of a friend. Now if you guys don't mind, I'll be hiding in the bomb shelter until Fey turns back up if anyone wants me. (Runs off, leaving a dust cloud behind)**


	11. Stellamon

**Note written by Wolf:**

**Dear readers, I'm glad you've come to read more. Unfortunately, Fey has not turned up again yet, and therefore I am still waiting out in the bomb shelter. However, I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I went ahead and sent the next chapter. Please enjoy, Review, and Comment… And let me know if you see Fey. I'm running out of Cream Puffs down here because Calamon snuck down here with me.**

My memory returned the moment Fey turned into Duskmon.

I was legitimately surprised to see that horrible creature again, especially coming from her. Still, thinking back on it, it wasn't a huge surprise to see that Fey was the one holding the spirits; after all, she holds the most darkness of anyone I know.

Staring down at Duskmon, I did notice a few differences from the one I knew and this on. To sum it up, this Duskmon had more of a female appearance than male, but for the most part they both looked the same: "hands" that grew out into swords, eyes covering her body, and so on.

Once Fey had saved me and changed into Velgamon, I alerted her of my regained memories, of which she and several others were extremely happy to hear. Fey directed us to a digital gate and we returned to a forest in the human world.

"Guys, I'm going to give Koichi back his spirits! This is probably the best place to do it, so here we go!" Velgamon carfully placed me on the ground and transformed back into Fey. I saw Fey's face as the fractal code started to disappear. She was smiling, her eyes were calm and, I think, relieved to know my memories were back. She seemed completely relaxed.

That didn't last more than a second.

The moment her fractal code disappeared her eyes widened to an alarming size. Her smile transformed into a pain filled frown. She stepped back and her knees gave out, causing her to fall to the ground in a heap, her back to me. The scream she let out sounded unlike anything I've heard before from human or digimon.

"Fey!" the boy on the Stingmon, Ken, and I cried at the same time. We both rushed to her side. Her eyes were clamped shut and her hand was over her chest. She was still making odd noises, but at least she didn't sound like some creature from another world anymore.

"Fey, STOP!" I looked at Ken, then followed his gaze. I gasped. Fey had been scratching at her chest since collapsing, and had already caused herself to bleed. I reached over and tried to pull her hand away. Her eyes cracked open and her eyes turned to the two of us.

"G-get away." I could tell she was trying to sound more forceful than the whisper that came out, but, in her state of being, I was surprised she even managed that.

"No way!" Ken stated next to me. I nodded in agreement, but I don't think she even registered what we were doing.

"Ken, look at her eyes." I heard him gasp next to me. Fey's eyes were black. She clamped them shut again, but then managed to reach away from her chest toward me, as if she were trying to hand me something.

And she was.

She was holding out the spirits of Darkness to me. I quickly pulled out my D-tector and retrieved the spirits. At this point everyone had landed along the outer edge of the clearing we had landed in. I could sense uncertainty from them, because they didn't seem to know what to do. But that wasn't all. I also could sense a large buildup of darkness very close. _Oh boy, what timing._ Then I heard something I didn't expect to.

Fey started laughing. Not like she had just heard some joke, or at least just understood one, rather the kind of laugh that comes from an evil being.

"Fey?" Ken asked. The laughing came to a halt and some kind of pulse came from her, slamming into the two of us and sent us flying.

"KEN!" Stingmon managed to catch Ken and place himself between his partner and a tree before making impact. I, somehow without intending to, transformed into Loweemon and flew into a tree as well.

"LOWEEMON!" Zoe called to me.

"I'm ok." _But what's going on?_ I looked back up at Fey, who was now standing. She was smiling, but not warmly. It looked more like Cherubimon's smile when he realized I had the perfect soul to fuse with the spirit of Darkness.

"Finally. Stupid Spirits of Darkness. If they hadn't been in Fey, I could have taken her over much sooner." Then Fey looked up and saw us. "Well, well. It would seem Fey made a mistake. She let her guard down and left people and digimon around for me to play with. I've always wanted to play with the Digidestined."

Ken turned to Fey. "What are you talking about, Fey?!" I heard his voice waver, as if he had put his trust into someone who didn't deserve it. Fey's smile got bigger, which I didn't know was possible.

"What? You think I'm Fey?" Then she started laughing again, this time with amusement. "You guys don't know anything about her do you?" I looked away. No, they didn't know about Fey. I didn't know much more as it was, but I didn't care. I looked back to her.

"Who are you?"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself before I kill you all!" "Fey" bowed in an odd manner, than her appearance transformed. Her skin color paled. Her hair changed color from light brown to black, and what looked like bat wings stretched out from behind her ears. Her usual white and blue shirt changed to a maroon color and stretched to be a short, light weight, button up dress and her pants shrank down to become black leggings with three red stripes on the inside bend of the knee. Her shoes grew out into red boots with black straps. Her breasts grew out to fill out the dress, making her look more girly than she had a short while ago. Two more things set this "person" apart from Fey. She wore arm length gloves that were, for some odd reason, mostly blue except for a purple triangle at her elbow. Lastly, she proudly wore a black collared cape.

"My name is Stellamon, and you guys should have _never_ been involved with Fey, because it was only a matter of time before you had to mess with me," the thing possessing Fey said. She raised her head and I got to see the blue eyes of our new enemy.

Fey, what happened to you?

Kari P.O.V.

I looked around and saw several of the others had digivolved. Of all the digimon and legendary warriors, our crew was currently made up to be MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Togemon, Angemon, Ikakumon, Kabuterimon, X-Vmon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, Peckmon, Liamon, BurningGreymon, KendoGarururmon, MetalKabuterimon, Kazumon, Kumamon, and Gatomon. All of us, together, made up a strong team. So why did I have a bad feeling deep down. I couldn't be worried about Fey. I didn't even care about her; she is our enemy and attacked TK and me. Just because she is acting good now didn't mean anything. She did that before and she almost killed the two of us. Gatomon and Patamon weren't with us at the time, so being attacked by anything was dangerous! We couldn't let our guard down.

I looked over at Fey… No, Stellamon. Even if I didn't trust Fey, there was one thing I did know about her, without a doubt: She would never say, out loud, that she wanted any of our digimon partners dead. It was strange, but Gennai knew all about Fey. She apparently had grown up in the Digital world, and therefore had close ties to digimon. She cared a lot about them, and I had seen her go to lengths to protect digimon that couldn't protect themselves, even at the risk of getting herself killed. Gennai told us that it was because Fey believed that, even if a digimon gets turned into a digiegg after being "killed," that digimon wouldn't be the same after being destroyed, and therefore the digimon that was destroyed would never really come back. She did believe, however, that the digimon partnered with a human did come back, however. I don't fully understand Fey's point of view, but in the end, I knew she didn't want anything to happen to the digimon. So there was no way this Stellamon was Fey.

"We'll take you down just like any other enemy we've faced in the past!" I cried out. Stellamon turned to see who cried out, still wearing the evil smile that now suited her new appearance. Her eyes locked on me and the smile slowly faded.

"K-Kari?" Her eyes lowered and saw my partner as well. "Gatomon?" Suddenly the evil digimon-thing seemed worried, shifting her eyes from everyone else to us. "Y-you're not going to fight, too… are you?" I was surprised to hear that question.

"Everyone here is going to fight if you threaten us!" Gatomon called back and got into a fighting position. She looked down.

"I can't let you do that. If I did… I'd end up breaking our promise." I blinked, surprised. _Whose promise?_ "**Shield!**" Suddenly a purple-blue dome appeared around Gatomon and me, separating the two of us from everyone else.

"HEY!" I yelled and started banging on the wall.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Gatomon called as well. Stellamon ignored us and looked back to everyone else, returning the evil smile to her face.

"Now, where were we?" Stellamon lunged at the others, forcing the two of us to be able to do nothing but watch as our friends were being hurt.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon attacked the shield, but nothing happened. I never looked away from Stellamon. She almost seemed more powerful than Fey was. Not a single attack landed on her, and yet she kept hitting everyone else. As an attack drew near, Stellamon would put up a shield to keep from getting hurt, then let it down and attack before anyone could recover.

"FLAMING SPIRAL KICK!" Stellamon shouted and landed another attack onto Loweemon. The poor guy slammed into the ground almost as hard as a meteor. How was she so strong. I've seen Fey's power first hand and Stellamon was much more powerful than Fey's ever been, not to mention much more… Un-Fey. I don't really know how to describe the two of them to begin with, but they seemed completely different.

Stellamon started looking around. "Where's that digger kid?" Her eyes widened. "SHIELD!" A little slower and Stellamon would have been slammed from below by Digmon. Instead, just like any other attack, the most that happened was her flying back into the air.

Stellamon looked ahead and smiled.

"Well, well, what do we have here? We aren't in the digital world, are we?" Eyes widened from all sides. "Oh, this is just great. Not only does Fey slip up and let me have playmates, but she gets close enough to a town that I can see it? Now I'm ready for some real fun. I can't wait to hear the screams of innocent people in pain."

"NO!" I screamed to the demon. She looked down, and looked a little upset as she looked down on me.

"Sorry, Kari. I really am, but I can't keep all my wants bottled up to keep you happy. The only thing I promised was for the two of you to remain unharmed." She turned and started flying off.

A flash of purple suddenly burst from the trees almost right in front of her and cried out "MOON NIGHT KICK!" Stellamon was hit by the first attack in almost ten minutes and slammed down into the ground, making a small crater.

"There's no way you are getting past us to harm people unrelated to this problem," the female digimon said. I'd never seen a digimon like her before. She looked like a humanoid rabbit with some kind of blue or purple tentacles coming from her back.

"YEAH! There's no way to get past us!" I turned to my left and saw two humans standing at the edge of the clearing. One was a red headed girl, with hair going midways down her back and peach colored hair. She was wearing a light blue shirt under a purple hoodie, some black pants and brown boots. The person next to this girl was someone I knew very well.

"GENNAI!" I called with a smile on my face. The digidestined's old friend looked seriously at me.

"How long has she been Stellamon?"

"Almost ten minutes. What does it matter?"

"EXACTLY!" The girl next to him asked, not looking my way.

"Maybe nine minutes." Gennai suddenly jumped to his right because of an electric attack heading started for them. The girl stood there for a moment longer, than jumped to the right, dodging the attack, but smacking strait into the shield, face first.

"Ow," the new girl said, rubbing her face. "Who puts a dome in the middle of the woods? Wait… This is a shield made by Stellamon, isn't it?"

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Gatomon asked from next to me. The girl looked in our direction, but she didn't focus on us. She was looking just past my head. I stood there, surprised by her pale blue eyes.

"You're blind?" I ask/said.

The girl's expression suddenly became almost annoyed. "Great, you figured out my secret. Now why don't you just walk by my side and lead me everywhere," she said, rolling her blind eyes. "You sure about the nine minutes?" she asked, leaning against the shield becoming serious again.

"Pretty sure; why does it matter?"

"Is she flying in the air?"

"Yes."

"Drive her back down to the ground, now."

"Why?"

"Ten minutes."

"What?"

"That's Stellamon's limit. She can only control Fey for ten minutes. After that, she turns back into Fey." I looked up to Stellamon as the shield around me suddenly vanished, causing the girl to fall over. _Oh no!_

Koichi P.O.V.

I could follow Stellamon's "dark trail" and see how she had been moving around for some time now, but something wasn't right. The trail was getting harder and harder to find. I was staring at her as Kari started screaming a sentence I was afraid of hearing.

"GET HER DOWN NOW! SHE'S ABOUT TO CHANGE BACK!" At that moment Stellamon froze in mid-attack, just inches from Kazumon, and started falling back down to earth. I was the first one to react. I ran forward and jumped up, catching her before could hit the ground. I carefully laid her down on the ground. Her features changed back to normal. I leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at her to see if Fey was alright.

"Fey? Fey, are you alright?"

"Uh, you might want to-" The girl's digimon's warning came too slow. Pain shot through my head.

**Fey: (picks up note and reads) Ops. Guess I forgot to tell her I was visiting some friends over the next week. Better let her out before Calamon mistakes her for a Cream Puff. Oh, and credit for the currently unnamed girl and her partner goes to (take out spaces to find her on site) kitsune lover 300. More information on her in the next chapter.**


	12. Explain and pointless walking

**Wolf: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. Between school and writers block, this chapter took longer than I intended.**

**Fey: Plus you did something I didn't think possible. How do even move a bomb shelter that's bolted to the ground?**

**Wolf: Wouldn't you like to know? Anyway, be sure to review and comment.**

My mind was swimming, and I felt dizzy. _What happened?_ I heard a voice trying to talk to me. What was it saying? Suddenly, I remembered that Stellamon had taken over my body again. _Shouldn't I be used to this feeling by now? _That thought went through my mind quicker than Imperialdramon could fly around the world. My eyes shot open and I jolted up quickly…

Causing me to head-butt Koichi. I rubbed my forehead and turned to him. "Did I hurt anyone?"

Koichi was making the same motion as I was. "Only me… Just now, and Stellamon didn't do any damage that won't heal, just some scratches and bruises."

"What exactly was that just now, half-breed?" I turned away from everyone.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't be around when I turned into _her_."

"That wasn't what he asked," Kari clarified.

I sighed. "As she apparently told you, that was Stellamon." I looked over to Kari. "How about we talk about this as we start walking back to town?"

"Walking?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't think the digimon are in any condition to be flying us back into town, and we used all of Izzy's battery to look at the Gizumon film. Also, Kari, you know your camera is open, right?" Kari looked down, surprised.

"Oh. Th-" She stopped. I didn't try to think about it. She looked at the display picture. "Huh. Looks like I got a picture of Stellamon by mistake." My eyes widened.

"Let me see," I said, reaching for her camera. TK, Patamon, and Gatomon were quick to step between us. "I want to see what she looks like."

TK's eyebrows cocked. "Shouldn't you know?" I shook my head.

"No. When Stellamon takes over, it is rare for me to remember what she did. I've only ever seen what she looks, or at least looked, like the first time I transformed into her when I was a little kid." That seemed to get the original digidestined's attention.

"When was the first time you changed into her?" Tai asked.

"I don't remember the exact date, but it was about a month or two after I lead you guys to Gennai."

"So in other words you knew what you were doing when you attacked Kari?" TK asked, anger flaring up in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, and I have to tell you that if I had the chance to go back in time and change what I did, I would do the exact same thing. I don't regret the choice I made back then." Ken, who was over to the left of Kari, looked a little conflicted, not that I was surprised. He admitted to trusting me and believing I wasn't the person they said I was, and yet here I was, basically, saying that I was.

Kari stood there, contemplating what to do. "Ok, here." She held the camera out to me.

"Kari!" TK said.

"You can toss it if you want, that way I don't have to come close," I offered. Kari took it, and tossed the camera over to me. I caught it without any trouble and looked at the display, frowning. "She's changed. She doesn't even wear the mask anymore."

"Mask?" Koichi asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, when I was younger, Stellamon used to wear a mask that looked almost exactly like Myotismon's."

"Why?" Gatomon asked. I couldn't help but widen my eyes, remembering the horrible year and three months I spent in the horrible digimon's care. I just couldn't seem to run away from the guy.

"We should get going," I said, and even I noted my voice sounded strange. "It's a long walk back, and there are a lot of thing I need to answer." I turned and started walking, putting Kari's camera on a tree limb so she wouldn't have to get close to me. "Any questions?"

Koichi asked first, probably sensing I wanted to avoid Gatomon's question. "Back at the castle, you said that guy's name was Abraham. He looked like he had powers. Just who is he?" I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, him. He is one of the worst people I know. The guy's name is Abraham, and he wants to kill me more than anything in the world," I said with a strange smile on my face.

"Is that amusing or something?" Ken asked, probably just as alarmed about my smile as Koichi was.

"No, I just find something funny about my situation." Everyone remained quiet to hear what I had to say. "You guys don't trust me, but would help me out if someone tried to kill me, Rambo wants to kill me with as much pain as possible, and his 'dad' wants to study me to discover how I am what I am."

"Help you?" Koichi asked.

"Rambo?" Kari asked.

"Dad?" Thomas asked.

I pointed to each person to answer their question. "They pulled me away when he threatened me. Rambo is the nickname I gave him and he hates with a passion. Kurata."

"KURATA HAS A SON!" DATS screamed. I turned back.

"Technically he has a son _and_ daughter."

"WHAT!" I flinched as everyone yelled that.

"In the DATS world, they were created from the corrupt data that was expelled from Belphamon after Kurata's creative way of fusing himself with the monster."

"Does that mean the other three bio-hybrids also have-" Yoshi started to ask, alarmed.

"No, they don't. The difference between them and Kurata is that they had digimon DNA implanted into them, making them as close to a real digimon-human hybrid as possible. However, what Kurata did was turn himself into data, something completely unnatural and unpredictable. When Belphamon was turned into a digiegg, the data that was corrupted, which was a mix of human and digimon, was expelled and took the form of a human boy and girl. THAT is what makes him their father."

"What do you mean, DATS world?" Thomas asked. I looked confused at him for a moment, then blinked in realization.

"That's right. You guys weren't there when I explained my theory to the others." I gave Thomas a quick explanation of what was going on. He, in turn, dumbed it down so Yoshi and Keenan, who didn't need it as much, and Marcus, who I don't think still got it. It was about that time I realized the two other people who were along with us. "Wait, Gennai? And I'm guessing you're Dani, right?" I asked, directing my question to the girl with a Lunamon walking alongside and holding her hand.

The blind girl gave a cocky smile. "Yeah, that's right. Dani Hiromoto. Good to 'bump into you' again."

"You guys have met?" Zoe asked.

"Kinda. She was around the first time I changed into Stellamon. What I said earlier isn't quite accurate. I should have said I remembered some of what I did. However, I didn't get much of anything else from that day. Dani, however, happened to be passing by back then. She kept me from doing too much damage. I never met her after that. Never saw her, even, until we crossed paths by the elevator at Shibuya station."

"We didn't pass her there. We would have realized if a digimon was running around," JP countered.

"You seem to be mistaken," Lunamon said from Dani's side. "We were there. I remember seeing you, Fey, but we knew something strange had happened, so we wanted to talk to Gennai first."

I smiled. "As expected from the crest bearer of Harmony."

"Huh?!" Digidestined exclaimed. Dani laughed.

"Yeah, that's right! What are you guys going to do about it?"

"Dani," Lunamon warned. Dani's smile lowered.

"Sorry. Not used to being around other people with digimon. It's always just been me and Lunamon."

"Why didn't you ever meet anyone else when you were in the digital world?" Kari asked, still a little shocked about the discovery. She laughed again.

"I haven't been able to go back to the digital world since I remember hearing about the strange world being seen overhead after the fog incident. That _was_ caused by a digimon, right?" Davis nodded without thinking about the fact that she couldn't see it.

"Davis is nodding," I said to her.

"I've got a question for you, half-breed."

"Yeah, TK?"

"Why did you come to earth?" I thought for a moment.

"AH!" I suddenly let out a scream and lunged my hand into Koichi's pocket. That startled everyone.

"HEY!" Koji cried. I think I saw Koichi blush with embarrassment, but I yanked his phone out and looked at the date.

"Thank goodness," I said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"W-what was that about?" Koichi asked, just as startled as everyone else.

"I was afraid I'd missed it."

"Missed what?" Matt asked.

"What do you think?" I answered. "The anniversary." I was met with, for the most part, confusing looks. Kari, however, realized what I meant.

"Of Myotismon's destruction." I nodded.

"Yup. It's tomorrow." The digidestined looked at one another.

"With everything that's happened, we almost forgot," Sora said.

"Yeah. I can't believe we forgot about it being tomorrow," Joe agreed. I looked away from the group and saw something sticking out of Dani's backpack. I made a face.

"Dani…" She turned her head in my direction. "What's that in your backpack?"

"Hm? I don't know, some clothes, food, and my laptop. What in particular are you wondering about?" There was a moment of silence.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A LAPTOP?!**"

**Wolf: Well, that's it for this chapter. Be ready for the next chapter. I'll try not to take so long.**

**Fey: It was a digital gate, wasn't it?**

**Wolf: (Starts walking off) Let it go, Fey.**

**Fey: Time portal? You had a digimon help you. Come on!**


	13. Memories and The Girl

**Wolf: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! School had me busy. However summer is here and I should be posting normally in no time!**

**Fey: (Nudge-Nudge) *mutter***

**Wolf: What?**

**Fey: Ask them...**

**Wolf: Ask them what?**

**Fey: You know.**

**Wolf: Right! I want to open my story to Beta Readers, but haven't gotten anyone to respond to my requests. If you are interested, send me a PM. Also, don't forget to review and comment!**

**Fey: Enjoy the long awaited next chapter!**

Thomas, my brother Matt, and I (plus our digimon partners, obviously) were walking through the woods in the digital world to find another TV to get back to DATS. Fey insisted that two of us digidestined and one DATS member all go together so no tricks could be made. This way, if Thomas tried to erase one of their memories, the other could stop him, and Thomas would be able to tell DATS to stop before doing anything once they got there. We didn't like going through with her plan, but because of the lack of options, it was about the only good one we could come up with. The plan was to go to DATS and have them give everyone else a lift because we didn't like nor think leaving Dani out there alone was a good idea. I shuddered at the memory of that conversation we had before we left. She was really angry in believing we were doing this because of pity. That was a long conversation to clarify before we could go.

I stole a side glance at Thomas and Matt. The two of them walking next to one another with their digimon partners almost looked exactly the same. Since, assuming that half-breed's theory is right, Matt has started acting kinda like he was Tai's second in command again. I only started thinking about this because, looking at them now, they actually looked almost like the same person. It was kinda weird. I hadn't thought about it until now, but Davis and Ken were just like Tai and Matt back then. _Are all the digidestined groups basically the same?_

"So how did you guys meet Fey?" Thomas asked, breaking the silence record of an hour, not to mention my thought process. Matt looked over at me and shrugged, not seeing any harm in telling him.

"It happened after we saved both worlds from Apoclomon and we went home without our partners," I started. "We were somehow able to return to the digital world, even though Gennai said it would be impossible. Apparently there were complications, and we arrived at the wrong location. Fey was the first being we saw. She claimed that she would lead us safely to Gennai, Patamon, and the others. We made it there the next day. We were about to go over the last hill when Fey screamed Kari's name and attacked her with an attack called Dark Cross Strike. I was standing right next to her, also in the line of fire, but I plowed into Kari and saved her at the last moment. The attack exploded directly above us. When we looked up, Fey was gone. We didn't see her again until after we defeated the Digimon Emperor."

"What about you guys?" Matt asked, signaling that I was finished.

"Well, DATS first met Fey during the first expedition. However, we didn't discover what she really was until Marcus returned from the digital world to tell us that Kurata was still alive. She attacked us, along with a platoon of Gizumon. When they were all defeated, Fey managed to convince the commander to a truce: Fey wouldn't attack DATS and DATS wouldn't attack her as long as she stayed under our supervision. We lost track of her when the earthquake hit, but we didn't think it was her fault because a digital gate opened right behind her at the time. With all the shaking, we just assumed she fell in because of a lack of balance."

"You guys shouldn't have made that agreement. Keep your eyes on her, because that half-breed will turn on you at a moment's notice," I said to Thomas, who didn't react.

"There!" Matt exclaimed, pointed. I followed his hand and saw what we were looking for, the TV monitor.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Now we can get rides for everyone back to the city!" Thomas nodded next to me and we proceeded as planned. I held up my digivice and the six of us were sucked into the TV to get to DATS.

Well, that was the plan, anyway, but as we were pulled into the digital gate, I felt something strange. I can't really explain what it felt like, but something about this trip felt off.

We exited awkwardly, just like we usually do when someone new enters with us or unexpectedly outside the monitor. I ended up being on the bottom since I had to use my digivice to open the digital gate. The moment Thomas and Matt both got off me, I sprang up and looked around, guard up. Wherever we were, it was extremely dark, and I could hardly make anything out.

"This isn't DATS," I said flatly. Matt turned to me, confused.

"Didn't you position us to enter DATS?"

"Yeah, but didn't you feel that when we came through?" I answered. Matt didn't answer, telling me he had. "We better go back before-"

"Well, isn't this interesting?" All six of us changed positions. The digimon went out in front, prepared to fight whoever might be threatening us. I was in the very back, D-3 pointed at the computer to get everyone out, and Thomas and Matt were between us. We didn't know who was speaking, but I don't think it was a digimon. The voice SOUNDED human enough, but we don't know if that feeling meant we were sent to another dimension or somewhere else on earth.

The voice spoke up. "Easy there. I'm not a threat to your kind anymore. Although I have to admit, I never thought I would ever see TK and Matt here in real life." The two of us tensed up.

"How do you know us!" Matt exclaimed more than asked. I was having a flashback to Fey when we first met. She had known who we were, too. Could this being be like her?

Thomas spoke up at this point. "Just who are you? Do you work for Kurata?"

The voice chuckled. "By the way you guys are acting, I suspect you don't know what's going on, do you?" All of us tensed up even more, thinking we were being surrounded in the dark. Suddenly, the lights sprang on and we saw that it was only one man and two girls facing us. There were no digimon around and wherever we were, it looked like it had been deserted for some time, with dust cracked on almost everything. _Why was there a computer on in a place like this, and just who is this guy?_

The man who had been speaking up to this point smiled and pushed his black glasses closer to his face. "So tell me, how long have you three known Fey?"

Fey POV

"Whose phone is ringing?! Seriously, it's been going off for how long now?" Lunamon looked at the watch on Dani's wrist to answer her partners question.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well, it's not my phone," Kari answered. Everyone answered in a similar fashion. Finally, everyone had said it wasn't theirs.

"That can't be. It has to be someone's phone. What about yours, Fey?" Koichi asked.

"I don't have a phone." Koichi's eyebrows cocked. "What?"

"If you don't have a phone, what's flashing in your pocket?" I tilted my head to the side. Then I looked down and saw my pocket was indeed flashing. I pushed my hand in and pulled out a phone, which was ringing.

I stared at it for a moment before looking up at everyone. "I promise, I didn't know I had this," then I flipped the phone open. "H-hello?"

"If this isn't a surprise, I don't know what is?" I blinked in surprise and memories flashed through my mind.

"Yamaki, is that you?" I saw several eyes turn in my direction. "I can barely hear you. What's that noise? Why are you even calling me?" I heard a different noise, this one coming from the digivices. I turned and looked at Kari, who happened to be closed to me. She was staring at her digivice intensely.

"Someone is coming our way. With a digivice."

"Fast." Tai added. I blinked.

"Wait…" I put my phone back up to my ears. "Yamaki… Did TK and Matt…" The wind suddenly whipped up and leaves from the trees started flying everywhere. I covered my head and looked up. A helicopter was hovering over us. My eyes narrowed. "Yup… Well, we have our ride."

"Who's Yamaki?" Ken asked.

"He is someone who-" I stopped, trying to find the words. "Who… used to be like the Digimon Emperor…" Eyes widened from all over. "But like the Digimon Emperor, he changed for the better. He wouldn't, and possibly couldn't, harm a digimon unless necessary. He is pretty good at making plans, too."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait," Marcus said. "Who's the Digimon Emperor?" Several of us looked at one another.

"Conversation for another time. For now, let's just get back to town."

* * *

"Thanks again for the lift," I said as Yamaki was walking away. We had gotten back to town with only a few acquired conversations along the way. One of which, was having to explain that in the world Yamaki came from, Tai and Davis's groups were considered TV shows, which is why Yamaki recognized TK and Matt when they arrived to their old base by accident. I had somehow managed to not explain the Emperor stuff to everyone else, too.

Yamaki turned and slightly smiled. "Just don't forget to tell Takato and the others before you get hurt in a misunderstanding." I nodded and we all started heading to DATS.

"Great, now we have to find these Tamer kids." I rolled my eyes.

"Marcus, they are just like you guys, so you can't turn their partners into digieggs ok." Koichi was on one side of me and Ken, with Wormmon on his shoulder, was on the other. We all heard it at the same time. Music. We turned and looked at a large group of people watching something. "What's going on over there?"

Thomas followed our gaze. "Oh, that shop has a talent show every month to get more customers."

Koichi nudged my shoulder. "You should try it out next month, as nice as your voice is." I jumped, cheeks burning.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"It's kinda hard not to notice someone singing when you are forced to live with them for a few weeks." I turned away and started listening to the music. It was just something to take my mind off this conversation. I heard the voice start to sing.

**When this began:**

**I had nothing to say**

**And I get lost in the-**

I froze dead in my tracks. Koichi turned to look at me.

"Fey? What's wrong?" I continued to listen. Every word… Every note… Was the same as when I sang it… No one else from this world should know this song… _Except..!_

**I want to heal,**

**I want to feel what I thought was**

**Never Real!**

Koichi's expression matched my own now. He must have heard me that first night.

"Fey… T-that's-

"That voice!" I suddenly recognized it. I turned and ran into the crowd, pushing everyone in my way to the side. I heard Koichi not too far behind me.

_It couldn't be… It just couldn't be…_ I pushed the last guy out of my way and my eyes locked onto the singer. She was a young girl, a little older than I was. She had messy white hair going down her back to her tail, and I mean that literally. The girl had a fake tail attached to her pants as part of a costume. She was also wearing a headband that gave her dog ears. The tail and ears were white as well. I didn't know what to think. The song came to a close and she turned to leave the stage. I knew this could be my only chance. I screamed with every ounce of air I had-

"**ILEATA!**" The curtain closed, so I couldn't see the girls reaction to my call. _Was… Was it really you?_

**Fey: PLEASE! Don't forget to review, comment, and pm me to become a Beta Reader. Thanks! *Whisper* Wolf could really use the assist.**

**Wolf: I heard that!**


	14. Splitting up Pt 1

**Wolf: SORRY! I meant to post sooner, but work distracted me! Please accept my humblest apologies! (bows)**

**Ileata: (stares) O…k… I think she is also sucking up because of the lack of responses to last times request. We still need some more BETA readers for this story. Thanks in advance and enjoy!**

Koichi turned to me. "Who's Ileata?"

"Someone I never thought I'd see again, but something's wrong… Ileata is-

"EVERYONE, PLEASE EVAUATE THE AREA! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Koichi and I turned to see Yoshi and Liz both directing people out of the area. The two of us looked at one another, and then proceeded to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, what's happening?" Koichi asked. Koji turned to his brother.

"Lalamon informed us that a digimon is in the area. We need to evacuate all the humans to make sure no one gets hurt by it." My eyes widened.

"We should go looking for that digimon!" I said, hopes rising. My reaction change was noted by Thomas, unsurprisingly.

"We need to evacuate everyone first," he said before turning back to the people.

"Then we split up! If the digimon isn't found soon, it could do quite a lot of damage. How would you guys explain that?" Thomas even looked conflicted. He knew that explaining the situation could become complicated if not becoming handled soon, but splitting up to look for the digimon instead of evacuating the people was also risky. "One group can work on evacuating people while the rest of us go looking," I pleaded. Thomas looked me in the eyes. He knew there was something deeper to my decision. I wanted him to go for this plan. I _needed_ to find that girl, or the digimon, or even both. Somehow, I just knew that that girl knew something about Ileata. If he didn't go for my plan, I was going to go on my own.

Thomas let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. How should we split up then, since this is your deal."

I took a deep breath. "There are four members of DATS here, so we should get into four groups of six. I think Marcus, Tai, Davis, Liz, TK and Takuya should make the first group. The second will be Keenan, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Tommy and JP. Third will be Thomas, Koichi, Koji, Ken, Dani and myself. That leaves the fourth group to be Yoshi, Kari, Matt, Yolie, Mimi, Sora and Zoe to take care of the evacuation." I was met with silence.

Finally, Thomas spoke up, "Fine, but why doesn't Dani stay with Yo-"

"Did you forget the conversation from earlier, or do I have to remind you the hard way?" Dani threatened, balling a fist. I couldn't help but chuckle as Lunamon calmed Dani again.

"Fine then. Let's split up!"

* * *

Group 1 Liz P.O.V.

"Why are we even listening to Fey in the first place!?" TK asked as we turned around yet another block. I tried to think of an answer for that question, but was suddenly drawn to look at the window display of a pretty, purple dress. It wasn't too frilly. Maybe I could just-

"Lizzie, come on!" Leormon, my rookie level partner, called, making me realize everyone had gone on ahead and was waiting at the end of the block.

"Sorry!" As I caught back up with them, I heard Marcus say something like "Why do we have to deal with the distracted girl." I glared at him, but seeing as I am nothing more than a young, weak human girl, I did nothing more.

I blinked. "So, what's the deal with that Fey girl?" I was answered with an awkward silence. "It's just that… well, you guys gave the Digimon Emperor a second chance. Why not her?"

TK answered quickly at this remark. "There is a big difference between him and her. If he could go back and change what he did he would, but Fey wouldn't change a single choice if given the chance. Fey doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Who was the Digimon Emperor?" Takuya asked. Davis, Tai, TK and I all remained quiet. How do we tell about the person Ken used to be to people who we should be teamed up with?

TK was the one who broke the silence and attempted to change the subject, but I didn't hear what it was because my crest suddenly activated and I had a vision. A little girl was running up to vision-me. I didn't recognize her to be one of us, so maybe she was a member of the tamers, or some other group we hadn't met yet. She had brown hair that was supposed to be in a ponytail, but the rubber band had slipped down part way out of her hair, making her hair start to fall in her face. She also had blue eyes, which were tearing up for some reason. TK was close behind the girl and managed to grab one of her arms. The two stopped directly in front of vision-me. The little girl screamed with everything in her.

_**"FFEEYY!"**_ My eyes widened and I turned to see what was happening to the black sheep of our group, but the vision ended, leaving me to look at a deserted road.

Make that an almost deserted road. My eyes locked onto a pair, a girl with a red-and-spiky ponytail and a boy who reminded me of Tai from behind were looking around.

"-don't care about what flavor ice cream is your favorite!" Marcus was saying to TK as I turned to them again.

"Guys, look!" I called, pointing. They followed it and saw the two as well.

"Hey!" Tai called out, getting the pair's attention. The boy turned and I saw what he looked like for the first time. The boy had grey eyes and was wearing a red-and-white shirt. When he turned, I heard a gasp from everyone except TK.

"Taiki!" Davis said, a smile spreading over his face.

"You know him?" TK asked. This earned him a surprised look from everyone.

"How could you forget about the adventures we had fighting against Quartzmon?" Takuya asked as this Taiki kid and the girl approached us.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We need to gather everyone back together," Taiki said. "I think we need to get some information about what's going on here."

"You had better call all the hunters and generals while we go get the tamers," the red-head said to Taiki. He nodded.

"Ready, Rika?" A mysterious voice asked and suddenly a fox-like digimon seemed to materialize out of nowhere and scooped up the red-hed.

"Let's go, Renamon," and with that, the two ran off, apparently going to get tamers. TK and I tuned to one another, being the only two who didn't seem to know what was going on.

* * *

Group 2 Tommy P.O.V.

We were walking in silence for a really long time. I was starting to feel awkward and turned to JP.

"I don't know about this. Is it really a good idea to split up like this? We're stronger when we're together as the Legendary Warriors," I finished, striking a pose like Takuya would if he were saying it. JP laughed at the similarity and looked at the others.

"I don't know, kid, but we don't want to get on anyone's bad side, so keep your voice down."

"Me-I heard you!" the wild boy, Keenan, said. Everyone kinda froze after his slip-up.

"Fey did say you grew up in the Digital World," Cody finally recovered. "I guess you didn't learn proper grammar from them, then." Keenan suddenly looked upset.

"You no talk about Digimon that way! You no know Mama and Merukimon!"

"Mama?" Joe asked. "I didn't know your parents went with you." Keenan looked away.

"No. Pa-My parents no go to Digital World when I did," he said, paying closer attention to his grammar this time. "I adopted by Frigimon. She raise me. She was my mama… Before Kurata-" He cut himself off, balling his fists.

Cody suddenly stepped forward. "Don't talk about it if you don't want to. We understand if there are things in your past you wouldn't want to talk about, like our group doesn't like to talk about the Digimon Emperor much."

"What digimon was he anyway?" JP asked.

"The Digimon Emperor wasn't a digimon at all," Tentomon responded.

"He's right," Izzy said, finally speaking up. "The Digimon Emperor was a human. He is now reformed and regrets what he had done as that evil being, and would rather not talk about that stuff, as well."

"Why he become Digimon Emperor?" Keenan asked.

Joe responded. "At the time he thought their world was nothing more than a game that he could escape to, but after losing someone precious to him, he realized his mistake and became the person he is now."

"Which is who, exactly?" I asked. My response wasn't as quick as I'd hoped. Nobody said anything and shifted around nervously.

"Cody, somebody's coming!" Armadillomon exclaimed.

"Whoever it is, they have a digimon with them," Falcomon added.

"Well, let's go!" JP exclaimed, ready to finish this alliance. Three kids ran into view. Two girls, one red headed and the other brunet and a lot younger, and a boy each had a bunny looking digimon in their arms. They were pink, brown and white respectively. The young girl locked eyes with us and pulled the boy's shirt.

"Hendwy, look over dere. Those guys have digimon. Are they who we are looking for?" The boy and girl followed the little girl's gaze and saw our group. A smile spread over the boy's face.

"Yeah, Suzy, that's the other digidestined!" I blinked. _Just who are these guys? And why were they looking for us?_

**Fey:...When did Ileata get here? Oh, please review and comment as well!  
**


	15. Splitting up Pt 2

**Wolf: The next chapter has arrived! Please enjoy!**

Group 3 Dani P.O.V.

I jumped back as I heard someone tripping next to me. I heard the person land in front of me, meaning if I hadn't, that person would have fallen right into me. I held my hand out to whoever it was.

"Thanks." The voice was male, and I didn't hear a digimon coming to his aid, so that meant it should be one of the Legendary Warrior twins, Koji or Koichi. He grabbed my hand and accepted my assist.

"You alright, Koichi?" Fey asked, finally finishing off my wondering.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. I had a strange feeling. I turned my head in the direction I heard Fey from.

"Did you say his name so I'd know who it was?" I asked. I was answered with silence and a nervous feeling in the air. Anger started flowing into me and I felt my face turning red. I was about to start going of when Fey interrupted me.

"I wasn't doing it out of pity! I just wanted to make it easier on you to figure out everyone in our group so you wouldn't have to think so much. It's louder than you think when you have to figure out that kind of stuff."

"Wait," another male voice answered, I think it was Koji. "What do you mean?"

"Um…"

"Can you read minds?" Thomas asked and, even though I can't see, I could just feel that he was glaring at her.

"Well, y-you see…" I heard Fey taking steps back.

"Fey?" Another voice said from right next to me, making me jump. I'd forgotten we had six people in the group, including myself. Fey, Thomas, Koji, Koichi, and Ken were the others. _So, wait, was it Thomas talking earlier or was it Ken?_

"Thomas," Fey said

"What?" I heard Fey jump.

"N-no. I was answering her question."

"So you are reading my mind!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Give me a chance to explain!" There was silence. "Huh. I forgot this was the mostly calm group. Anyway, it's true I can read minds BUT it's not in completely under my control. Sometimes I hear people's thoughts when I don't mean to. It happens every couple weeks."

"And it just so happened to occur now when we're split up?" Koji asked, clearly skeptical.

"If Fey says she didn't mean to, when why not believe her?" Koichi asked.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because someone has to, so why not us?" Ken answered.

"Dani, are you OK?" Lunamon asked me as I rubbed my nose.

"Yeah, I just really don't want listen to a bunch of nonsense arguing. I'll be back when these guys calm down." I then turned and walked away from the arguing boys to the end of the block… or at least the end of the building. For all I knew I was standing outside a da- I mean an alleyway. I needed a moment to think. My usual attitude on the outside is easily angered because of pity, but deep down I felt conflicted on what to do. I kept Fey from hurting the digimon when I first went to the Digital World. Gennai had told me a little about her after that, including her secret about being from the Dark Ocean. I knew she was dangerous and could turn on us at any time, but at the same time I could feel that Fey wasn't evil, and defiantly to the extent that everyone believed. _Great. I'm the digidestined of Harmony and I can't find it in myself right now._

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized anyone walking up on me until a hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped. "Who's that?"

"Haha! Scared ya, didn't I?" The voice was unfamiliar, but I immediately tensed up when I realized the voice wasn't human.

"We just wanted to make sure you were OK. You are aren't you?" A young male voice followed. I didn't answer. Instead I swung my arm around, knocking the digimon behind me off balance and started running back to the others.

At the same time I heard several groups heading my way. I froze and turned back toward the duo.

"Wait! We're on your side!" a third voice, this on a girl, said.

"Who is here?" I asked Lunamon.

"Three humans, two girls and a boy, as well as one digimon," she answered without hesitation.

"Hold it guys. They ARE with us," Fey said, walking next to us and stopping just in front of the group. "These three are tamers. Meet Jeri and Impmon, as well as his two tamers, Mako and Ai."

"GUYS!" I jumped as something landed next to us. _What is with all the scares today? _I heard Fey chuckle. "Good, you guys found some of them too. We need to regroup and clarify some things."

"Ok, Rika, we'll do that." Then the figure left that was next to me.

"Guess we're regrouping. Let's head back to the shop," Thomas said, sounding a little nervous about the situation. _At this point, who wouldn't be?_

Group 4 Kari P.O.V.

"Everyone, this way! We apologize for the inconvenience and we will finish with this gas leak as soon as possible!" Yoshi called and directed people out of the area. I have to admit, she must have to do this a lot because she is good at it. We were also doing what we could, but because none of us had ever had to evacuate people, only digimon on a few occasions, we weren't much help. In the end we just worked as road blockers. After around ten minutes, amazingly, most of the people were out of the streets.

"This area has been hit with a digimon attack before, so these people have had to do this before," Yoshi explained as our group regrouped in front of the store.

"I can understand that, but if Fey's theory was right, wouldn't they not remember that?" Gatomon asked. Yoshi thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe there are traces of memories still left or something." Then Yoshi blinked. "You know, it almost seems like we are all on the same team."

I smiled. "We are. Even if we were from different worlds, we are all still Digidestined."

"You guys have used that term before. What exactly does that mean?" Yoshi asked.

Yolie took this answer. "Digidestined is what we call people who have been chosen to protect the real and digital worlds by being partnered with a digimon."

"That includes you guys, too," Mimi said to Zoe, who jumped.

Matt nodded. "That's right. Even though you guys are different, you still 'have' digimon partners. They just so happen to be spirits that you fuse with."

"I never thought of it that way," Zoe said, obviously thinking about it hard. I saw Matt look down the street and I followed his gaze.

"Guys, look." Everyone joined in our gaze and saw the girl that had been singing at the shop earlier walking down the street, apparently care-free. By now she had removed her ears and tail, making her look normal now. Yoshi and I locked eyes and nodded.

"We'll get her, you guys wait here," Yoshi said and the four of us hurried along, Halkmon behind Yolie to make sure not to spook the girl.

"Hey!" I called.

Girl's P.O.V.

"Hey!" I blinked and turned to see two girls running up to me. One of them had a Gatomon in her hands, pretending to be a stuffed animal I guess. I didn't recognize either one of them.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. It is unusual for people to randomly cry out "Hey" to someone they don't know.

"This area is being evacuated due to a gas leak. We need you to leave the area immediately," the other girl said. This girl had glasses on. I couldn't help but crack a smile at them.

"I think I can handle a little gas leak," I said and turned away. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm afraid this isn't up for debate. You have to-" Before Glasses could finish her sentence, a Hawkmon appeared between us and lashed out at me. I barely managed to jump back out of the way. "Hawkmon, what are you-"

"Yolie, that's not a girl!" Right then Gatomon jumped out of the other girl's hands and several more digimon were approaching from behind the girls.

"He's right! She's a digimon!" Gasps came from the two as a smile crossed my face.

"And I'd been doing so well to stay out of DATS detection." I shrugged, "Oh, well." I felt a strange sensation deep within me and my body began to change from a human girl to Digimon. My bones changed for me to go on all fours and my hands transformed into paws and armor with knife-like objects sprouted from my wrist joint. Something grew over my blue eyes and my ears stretched to be appear more like a wolf's. A tail sprouted from my back end and fur sprouted from my body. The Digimon tensed up.

"It's a Sangloupmon!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Champion level," Lalamon continued.

"A vampire-wolf digimon said to kill digimon by extracting data when biting the digimon!" Palmon added.

I chuckled. "Shows how much you know. I only do that when I suck the blood from the digimon. Not that you'll understand me." I let out a growl, alerting them that I was about to attack.

"HOLD IT!" A girl ran between the group of digimon and myself. I growled again, preparing to attack. "She's mine." I have to admit, I wasn't expecting those words to come out of this girl's mouth. _This kid's got to be the craziest human in the world._ No one seemed to be stopping her, though I felt a shift of mood in the air.

The girl started approaching me. "A white Sangloupmon, huh? Isn't your species supposed to be blue?" I let out a louder growl, telling her not to push it. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Just talk, girl. Just because most people don't understand you doesn't mean everyone can't. You learned that ages ago, didn't you?" I froze up.

"What?" I said. The girl smiled and placed her hands into her pockets, clearly not concerned about her safety.

"That's better." I bared my fangs.

"You couldn't be…"

"She couldn't be who?" Both my head and the girl's head shot over to a boy in green.

"You understand her, Koichi?" the girl said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" This earned "Koichi" a strange look from everyone.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, isn't it… Ileata?" My head jerked back to the girl, still smiling. My teeth bared again.

"It is you." I lunged forward and attacked Fey Black.

The girl that had made my life a living hell.

**Wolf: I sure hope Fey will be alright.**

**Koichi: It's Fey; I'm sure she'll be ok.**

**Wolf: Yeah, but still…**


	16. Introductions

**Wolf: Hey guys! I am SO sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but it had to be done. Please review and Comment.**

Fey's P.O.V.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, isn't it… Ileata?" The white Sanloupmon's head swung back to me. I made I stayed as still as I could, and balled my fists in my pockets.

"It is you." She lunged at me, changed back into a human, and punched me in the jaw. I flew back a few inches and fell to the ground, keeping my hands in my pockets. It didn't really matter, because before I could do anything she was on me, again, and gave me a strong kick. I flew back and plowed strait into a wall. I KNOW I cracked the wall with the impact. I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"FEY!" I looked up and saw Koichi running toward Ileata. I coughed.

"S-stop," I mustered. It was a weak plea, but Koichi stopped all the same, and turned, confused. "I deserve that."

"She just tried to kill you! Your cheek is already starting to bruise."

I smiled. "She couldn't kill me." This earned me a strange look.

"Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system, let's revert this guy to a digiegg!" Marcus said, and I could just see him ball his fists up. Keeping my hands in my pockets, I jumped up and hurried over between the digidestined groups and Ileata.

"Get out of the way." Thomas didn't sound like he was kidding, either.

"I can't let you do that to her. I already saved her life once, and-" Before I could finish the statement, I felt a punch in my back and I flew forward to the ground.

"I won't forgive you for that, either," she said, clear hatred seeping through.

"Why does that Sangloupmon hate you?" Ken asked as he helped me up.

"I just told you. I saved her life."

"What, do they find honor in death or something?" Izzy asked.

"No… but I think what I should clarify is that I saved her from being killed by a Gizumon-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone who knew what a Gizumon could do turned to me.

"Was she hit!?"

"…Yes…"

"Why haven't you told us how to nullify the effects of the Gizumon!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"Because I hardly know how I did it myself!" I shot back.

"Look, can we get to fighting?" Despite the new knowledge, Marcus still was Marcus.

"No because neither of you wants to be a murder," I spelled out for them.

"….." Nobody reacted to the statement. Finally, Gatomon stepped forward.

"Fey, after the worlds combined, digimon get turned into digieggs. You know that." I looked away.

"Be that as it may, we don't know it wouldn't happen to her." Ileata finally made a noise, which sounded like a snort.

"You are just trying to protect your life." I turned back.

"No, I'm trying to save both our skins. So would you stop attacking me long enough to explain?" She glared at me, but folded her arms to translate out to be _"make it quick."_ I nodded.

"When she was hit with the Gizumon's beam, her data was starting to be eaten away, like with all the other digimon. But… how do I explain this… um… her data comingled with mine," I tried. All I got was a strange look from everyone. "Ok, you know what the DNA charge is, right?"

"Yeah; it's our emotions," Yoshi answered.

"More specifically, it's your emotions transferred into a form of data that flows into your digimon, strengthening them to a point in which they digivolve." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ileata tapping her foot. I cleared my throat. "Anyway, my DNA charge activated for some unknown reason and her data and mine mixed."

"Well, why don't we just do that with every digimon that gets hit with the Gizumon?" Marcus asked. I grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ok, let me try to explain it in even plainer words. The two of our souls split in two and mixed with the others. I have half of Ileata's soul in me and she has half of my soul in her." I looked around. What I had just said was finally getting though their thick skulls. "Now, when something happens to me," I gestured to Ileata, "it happens to her, and vise-versa." Everyone now saw that, even though no one had moved in on her, she had a fresh bruise forming on her cheek in the same place I had mine. "Also, she wouldn't harm people. They can't sense that she is part digimon, so they are the only species that won't attack her quickly."

"Incredible," was all Thomas could say. Ileata started laughing.

"Incredible? Please! My life is constantly tortured because I'm not fully digimon, anymore! The digimon try to get rid of me daily!"

"Not fully digimon anymore?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. See, when the data got mixed, it changed both of us. It turned me into a half digimon creature and Ileata into a half human being. Unfortunately, the early stages for me were seen… and that's what gave Kurata the idea of creating bio-hybrids. Sorry." Another outburst was about to be made, but luckily Ileata interrupted.

"Look, I really would like to stay and beat the stew our of Fey, but I really don't want to see her face any longer than I need to, so I'll be-"

"Sorry, but we can't just have a digimon, or half digimon at that, roaming around the city. You have to come with us to DATS," Yoshi interrupted. Ileata's eyes flashed.

"Excuse me? I am not going to the same place as that… thing!"

"Nice comeback, Ileata. I haven't heard that one, before," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you have no idea what I've been through since you did that!" Koichi opened his mouth to shoot something back to her, but I grabbed his hand before he could. He turned to me, saw the look in my eyes, and changed his mind. Ileata backed up when she saw my hand had left my pocket. Koji noticed the move.

"What? Are you afraid of her shooting you with electricity or something?" Ileata didn't let her eyes move from my hand. I returned it to my pocket.

"Sorry. Acted before thinking, but you're, what, three feet away. I couldn't do _that_ from this distance anyway."

"Do what?" Koichi asked.

"Story for another time. For now," I said, looking around at all the people around us, "I think we should introduce everyone, since I believe we will be hanging out for quite a while now." Everyone was nervous about the different groups, except for the goggle heads, Marcus, Tamers, and General/Hunters. "How about everyone says their name and something about their digimon lives?"

Tai stepped forward first. "My name is Tai Kamiya, digidestined of Courage. I'm the original leader of the digidestined from our world. This is my partner, Agumon. He was capable of digivolving to the Mega level on his own. After that he needs Gabumon to get stronger."

"My name is Matt Ishida, digidestined of Friendship. I'm the second in command after Tai. We were chosen as Digidestined after witnessing a fight between a Greymon and a Parrotmon at Hightenview Terence when we were young. My Partner is Gabumon. He was also able to be Mega, before the worlds combined and weakened our partners. With Agumon, he can go a level beyond Mega to become Omnimon."

"I'm Izzy Izumi, digidestined of Knowledge. We discovered that the Digital world is parallel to our own because the digital networks are exactly the same in both worlds. My partner is Tentomon and he can get to the Ultimate level."

"Hi! I'm Mimi Tachikawa, digidestined of Sincerity. Each of us has a pendent called a crest that is activated by a particular feeling, action, or both. My partner's name is Palmon. She can digivolve to the ultimate level."

"Sora Takenouchi, nice to meet you. I'm the digidestined of love, and Biyomon is my partner. She can get to the ultimate level. We have saved the world on several occasions, including a time when the sky opened up and the real and digital worlds were close to being destroyed."

"My name is Joe Kido. Most of the evil that takes over the digital world will center on a single digimon. For example, on our very first journey to the digital world, Apocalymon was the digimon we had to defeat before the digital world was at peace once again. My partner's name is Gomamon and he can digivolve to the ultimate level."

"HI! My names Davis, Davis Motomiya. Um, I guess you could call me the digidestined of miricles, but I never got any kind of crest like everyone else who has a crest. Every digidestined in our world was chosen after having an encounter with digimon. Mine was when a digimon named Myotismon took over the city trying to find the eighth child from the original group. Hm, that was kinda already told though. OH! Our group can use a digivolving style call armor digivolving-"

"DAVIS! YOU TOOK MINE!" Yolei broke the patern. The digidestined laughed at the familiar sight.

"Anyway, my partner is V-mon and he can digivolve to the champion level on his own, as well as armor digivolve with the digieggs of miricles, courage, and friendship. With Ken's help, we can get to a level that is about the same as mega, though."

"I'll go next. I'm Yolei Inoue. My partner's name is Hawkmon and he can get to the champion level on his own, and armor digivolve using the digieggs of love and sincerity. Digivolving together with Gatomon, they can get to the 'ultimate' level. We, the second group were chosen to go to the digital world when the Digimon Emperor started getting too out of hand with what he was doing… Not that we don't forgive you or anything!" Yolei added, waving her hands in apology towards no one in particular.

Cody cleared his voice. "Hello." He bowed. "My name is Cody Hida. Pleased to meet you all. My partner's name is Armadillomon. Like the others in our group, he can only get to the champion level on his own. He combines with Angemon to get stronger, as well as with the armor digieggs of knowledge and reliability. After the Digimon Emperor incident, a new villain named Oikawa reared his head. He created digimon to help him because he was unable to get to the digital world himself."

"I'm Ken Ichijouji…"

"You don't have to," I urged. I got some confused looks, but I kept my eyes locked on him.

He took a deep breath. "No, I do." I knew that he felt that way. I nodded. "I'm Ken Ichijouji, digidestined of kindness. I was the Digimon Emperor." Frigid silence followed his statement. He finally continued. "I hate that I did the things I did as the Emperor, but I can't change the past, and I've worked hard to right my wrongs. My partner's name is Wormmon. He can become a champion on his own, and does not have the ability to armor digivolve like the others can. He had to sacrifice himself in order to snap me out of that state. If I'd…" He couldn't continue. I looked at Kari and cleared my throat. She got the message.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, digidestined of light. My partner's name is Gatomon, and she can get to the ultimate level on her own, as well as digivolve with Yolie's partner to become stronger, and armor digivolve with the digiegg of light. Like Tk, I was a member of the original group. In fact, I was the eighth child Davis referred to earlier. In our world, digimon could not reform into digieggs when destroyed in the real world, and so many digimon were lost when Myotismon was trying to find me." I avoided looking at her, knowing exactly what she was meaning.

"I'm TK Takaishi, digidestined of hope. My partner's name is Patamon. He can get to ultimate on his own, armor digivolve with the digiegg of hope, and digivolve with Cody's partner. Uniting all of our abilities and fighting together, we saved the world using the digivices, which we learned were supposed to be ancient devices used to hold light and harnesses something within us to help our digimon digivolve."

"I'm Takato Matsuki. I somehow created my partner, Guilmon, when I got my digivice. He can get to ultimate on his own. We have the ability to fuse together with our digimon, turning into mega level bio-merged digimon. In our world, everyone who just introduced themselves is nothing more than a TV show, but that is part of the reason I was interested in digimon."

"The name's Rika Nonaka. This is Renamon. Our group uses cards to enhance our digimon's abilities to increase the chances of winning against our enemies."

"I'm Henry Wong. My partner's name is Terriermon. All of our partners are able to digimolve to the ultimate level alone. They can get to the mega level by biomerge-digivolution."

"Biomerge?" Davis asked.

"It means Hendwy and Terriermon combine to become stwonger," a little smiling girl standing next to Henry said.

Kari smiled at her. "Hi. Is that Lopmon next to you your partner?"

The girl smiled back. "Yes! My name's Suzie, and I'm Hendwy's sister."

"It's nice to meet you." Suzie just continued to beam at Kari. I looked down. _How old would _she_ be now… Nine? Ten?_ I looked back up as Takuya continued with introductions. I'd missed Jeri's intro.

"Hi. I'm Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Flame. I'm what's known as a Legendary Warrior. Our group doesn't have any digimon partners because we turn into digimon with the help of spirits."

"My names Koji Minamoto. Legendary Warrior of Light. We were called to the digital world by a digimon named Ophanimon about a year ago. Until the earthquake we hadn't heard anything from that world since we defeated Lucemon."

"I'm Zoe Orimoto, Legendary Warrior of Wind. Each of us are able to turn into two different forms on our own, except for Takuya and Koji. One is called the Human Spirit, and the other is the Beast spirit. Human would be equivalent to the Champian, while Beast would be Ultimate."

"I'm Tommy Himi, Legendary Warrior of Ice. Like Zoe said, Takuya and Koji can get to levels higher than us. They can combine their Human and Beast spirits to get to the "Mega" level. They can also borrow our spirits to get even stronger."

"I'm JP Shibayama, Legendary Warrior of Thunder. Our strongest form is Susanoomon, and that form is found by digivolving all ten legendary warriors into one strong digimon.

"I'm Koichi Kimura, Legendary Warrior of Darkness. I was corrupted by the spirit at first and even tried to-"

"Koichi!" I interrupted. His eyes locked into mine. I tapped my toe three times and crossed my arms. Koichi, of course, understood the sign: **DON'T SAY IT.** Between our locked eyes, we had a silent argument. Koichi finally broke eye contact.

"I was corrupted because our first enemy was Cherubimon and he tricked me into believing that Koji and the others were my enemies." I relaxed just a little. There are just some things that shouldn't be said. Implied, sure, but not said. After a moment of silence, the introductions continued.

"The name's Marcus Daimon. Agumon's my partner. In our world, digimon came into our world because the barriers between the worlds started to weaken. It was noticed when humans started to disappear entirely from our world that the Digital world was discovered."

"Marcus, don't you think you should make things a little clearer before you talk?"

"HEY!"

"I'm Thomas Norstein. My partners name is Gaomon. Digimon were influenced by the human emotions within our world because the DNA Charge, or method our digimon can digivolve, is human emotions."

"I'm Yoshi Fujieda. Lalamon is my partner. The Digimon Data Squad, or DATS for short, was established to find digimon that have broken the real world law and revert them back into a digiegg so we could send them back to the digital world."

"Name's Keenan. Falcomon partner." About that time Keenan realized he was speaking poorly again. "The Digimon can become burst mode, which is strong than mega."

"My name's Taiki Kudo. My main partner is Shoutmon. The people from our world can have various digimon so they can combine to become more powerful. I was the original leader and General of Xros Heart."

"Hi. My name's Akari Hinomoto. I guess you could say Cutemon's my partner, but I haven't had my Xros Loader for very long. Taiki, Zenjirou, and I were all taken to the digital world when Baguramon was attempting to obtain the Code Crown, or the core of the digital world. After every Code Crown was obtained he stole all the Code Crowns we had obtained and sent us back to the real world."

"I'm Zenjirou Tsurugi. Like Akari, I haven't had my Xros Loader long, but Ballistamon is my partner. Taiki managed to get back and we managed to follow him later. We saved the Digital world!"

"Ahem!" Zenjirou scratched his head.

"I'm Kiriha Aonuma. My partner is MetalGreymon, a fusion of Greymon and MailBirdramon. I was originally the lead General of Blue Flare. After the Baguramon Wars, I was recruited by the old clock man to find digimon that were 'lost.'"

"I'm Nene Amano. My partners are Sparrowmon and Mervamon. I was originaly a member of Team Twilight, but only because I was being blackmailed to in order to get my brother back."

"I'm her brother, Yuu."

"I'm not her brother." JP said, clearly confused because Yuu was looking in his direction.

"No, my name is Yuu. Anyway, Damemon is my partner. I was tricked by DarkKnightmon into believing the Digital World was nothing but a game. It took a while, but Taiki and the others managed to snap me out of it and we helped to save the digital world."

"I'm Tagiru Akashi, one of the hunters from our world. The others couldn't make it because of various reasons . My partner's name is Gumdramon and with all of your help, we saved our world from Quartzmon."

"Why can't any of us remember that?" Thomas asked, clearly confused by the notion. "Especially when Fey and the other 'leaders' can."

"My guess," Izzy stepped in, "is because if we were able to access these memories that easily, some issues could have arisen. For example, if Tai had remembered helping when he was young, then he and the others would have recalled the new kids coming up and helped them in a way that could have changed many things." Thomas nodded, apparently satisfied with that explanation.

"I'm Dani Hirimoto, digidestined of Harmony. Lunamon is my partner. I don't know much about the digital world in my world, but I do know that if anyone tries to show me pity for being blind I'm gonna-"

"DANI!" Lunamon interrupted. Dani "looked" away.

"Well you get the point. By the way, I think I heard Liz leave a while ago." Everyone looked around and, sure enough, the digidestined with the shortest attention span was long since gone.

"I prefer to be called Ileata. I am, in all actuality, a Sangloupmon. I'm from the DATS world. All I have to contribute is that I would rather be in the digital world right now than to be stuck alongsider _her _(jabbed a finger toward me), but I can see that there is no way around it, so I guess I'm in… Just try to keep her away from me."

Finally all eyes were on me. I looked from face to face, most had anger directed toward me, while others had blank stares. I took a deep breath.

"My name is Fey Black. Most of you know me to be some kind of traitor; whether it's by me attacking you or something else, it doesn't matter. I promise that I wouldn't change what I did. But now we have to focus on what's happening now. Something as big as this wouldn't happen normally and we don't know all the consequences of this occurrence. Therefore, for the time being, I am proud to say that I will help in any way possible until this matter is resolved… even if it costs me my life."

Third Person P.O.V. Dark Ocean

A stale wind blew through the empty town. It would appear that no one had lived in these homes in years. Shadows are suddenly cast on the walls. A cloaked figure stopped dead in their tracks. Looking around, the figure decided to take the path to their left. Running silently, the figure continued for ten minutes until finally exiting the town and plunging into the woods. A short three minutes later and the figure stopped at a small campsite. There was no need to check the fire; the figure knew it had been put out before dawn. The figure looked around. Something wasn't right. A hand fell on the figure's shoulder. Jumping, the figure spun around and attempted to kick the owner of the hand. However, a taller, clocked figure was there, and this one was faster than the smaller one, grabbing the leg before it could make contact. The smaller figure relaxed.

"I thought you'd be back before me." The smaller figure said. This one was a girl, clearly young.

"Sorry. Got caught up with some stuff with the Rogue." The taller figure was female as well, but clearly older by a few years. "What did you find out? Anything good?"

The small figure stood up a little taller. "Yes, something really good. Dragomon will be making another attempt on obtaining the light!"

"You're sure!?"

The small figure laughed. "Come on, I've been sneaking into his underwater palace since I was three, I think I can get some information like that easily."

The tall figure slumped a little. "I don't like you going in there. You could get caught. He doesn't even know you exist."

The small figure smiled. "Better me than you. After all-" The taller figure removed the hood.

"-you left this world years ago." Fey Black bent down.

"I promise, I'll get you out of here, if it is the last thing I do.

**Wolf:…**

**Fey:…**

**Ileata:…**

**Ken:…What was that?**


	17. Time Portals: What you need to know

Wolf: Hi, everyone! Since it took me so long with the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and post the next one fairly quickly. Please review and comment!

Fey: Hey, what was that at the end of the last chapter?

Wolf: Hm? Oh, you mean the thing at the Dark Ocean.

Fey: Yeah. I'm confused; I was with them in the real world, so-

Wolf: Nope, I'm not saying about that. (Walks out of the room)

Fey: Come on, just a hint! (Follows pleadingly)

**Ileata P.O.V.**

Everyone was heading back to DATS in order to clarify everything that had happened over the past hour or so. Chatter was going on here and there with the other digidestined groups. Now that it was known that they had fought alongside each other before, and that the goggle heads (and Marcus) had saved the world together, they wanted to know as much about each other as possible. Of course, the only person that wasn't in any group and taking up the rear was our little misfit Fey. I was even given a warmer welcome than she was getting. Don't get me wrong, I hate Fey's guts, but I have _my_ reasons. I don't seem to understand why the digidestined are making so much of a fuss. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see Kari was the culprit. She followed my gaze, then turned back to me.

"What's up? You worried about her or something?" The question had a hint of distaste in it, which surprised me, coming from her.

"Not really. I'm just wondering why she's being treated this way," I responded.

"Huh?"

"Well, Fey ruined my life by saving me. Granted I do _not_ know anything about how she has turned out, but I still know I could trust her, if it came down to it."

"Oh. You mean you want to know why we distrust her." I nodded. "She tried to kill TK and me when we were younger."

"Impossible," I interrupted before she had the chance to continue. Kari blinked in surprise before recovering with an irritated face.

"What's that supposed to mean. You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

"Partly true, however I knew her in my world at around the same age. I know she would never act that way towards anyone for any reason, at least to someone who couldn't fight back."

"You said it just now; you didn't know her in my world. There is no way she was the same in every world."

I shook my head. "There are certain characteristics of a person that are set in stone, no matter which world you are from. Fey never was, isn't, and will never be the kind of person who would kill, or attempt to kill, anyone without a reason."

"Look, regardless of what _you_ believe, one thing is certain: you weren't there. You didn't see her back then, and if I had known what she was capable of when we met, I would have never gotten involved with her. I'd even go back in time and stop it, if given the chance." I froze, an odd feeling causing the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Kari, you don't mean that. Tell me you don't mean what you just said."

Kari stopped, turned, and looked me dead in the eyes. "I can't do that, because I really mean it. I would-"

"KARI, DON'T SAY IT!" Fey startled me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her running faster than I thought she could, to get to Kari, who didn't stop talking.

"I would stop myself from meeting and getting involved with Fey if I was given the chance."

Suddenly a portal open right beneath Kari's feet, forcing her to fall into it. Without missing a beat, Fey dove in after Kari, and I know I saw Fey grab Kari's hand before the portal closed. It was open just long enough for Kari to fall through. Fey was lucky not to be sliced in two. Gatomon, who was right next to Kari, didn't even get to go in after her partner. If Fey hadn't already been running up, she wouldn't have made it. Everyone stared at the spot for a second before TK turned to Izzy.

"HURRY! Get your laptop out! We have to go after Kari!" Izzy made a move for his bag.

"I wouldn't bother," I said, not taking my eyes off the spot where the two vanished.

"Why?!" Tai asked angrily. I finally looked up and locked eyes with the Digidestined of Courage.

"Because your problem isn't 'where is Kari?' It's 'when is she?'" I was met with confused looks. "That wasn't a normal digital gate. It was something called a time portal."

"Time portal?" Tommy asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It's a rumored kind of digital gate that take the person into not only the digital world or human world, but it also deposits the person into a different time period, either the past or the future."

Koji turned to the DATS members. "Why didn't you warn us about those before!?"

I responded quickly. "As I just said, it is simply rumored. There have been very few confirmed witnesses of the portal. In fact, until just now, I didn't even believe they even existed because I'd never seen it before. Not only that, but you saw yourself just how fast it swallows up its… victims."

"Why did you hesitate?" Henry asked.

"See, one of the few rumors are that these portals open to give the person the opportunity to change something that has happened to them."

"If that's the case, then why would it send someone into the future?" Ken asked.

"Well, one reason could be because the portal is unstable. For all we know, it could even shoot them further into the past than it should have. Also, it could be because of the other rumor that surrounds this phenomenon."

"Which is…?"

"After some time, a return portal should open to return the people to their rightful time." I saw relieved faces meet me with that news.

Cody, however, wasn't satisfied. "Why are there so few confirmations on this if a return portal is available?"

"Well… The problem with the return portal is that there is no telling where it will open. It could be feet from where they exit, or it could be on the other side of the world. Also…"

"What?" Zoe asked, stepping forward.

"Another rumor is that when the person goes through the portal… They age the same number of years they travel, meaning if they go too far into the past, they won't be born, or too far into the future, they will be dead upon exiting." Deathly silence met with the news. "But I believe there is no need to worry."

"Why?" Tai asked, clearly too shaken to stay mad.

"Fey went with her."

"Why should that comfort us, that half-breed-"

"Is linked to me as well. If Fey were to die, then I would also be dead now, because she wouldn't return to this timeline. Because I am still breathing and also haven't disappeared, that indicates that Fey will return to this time period. Knowing how Fey is, even if she had to drag Kari's dead body around with her, she will make sure that Kari will return to this time period with her."

"Assuming…" Koichi mumbled, but didn't go unnoticed.

"Assuming what?" I asked.

"Assuming they went to the future and she could have something to bring with her. But what if they went into the past and it is before Kari and Fey are able to be alongside one another, or worse: before Kari is born." That bombshell hit me just as hard as everyone else. I hadn't thought of that. What if it was before Fey left the Dark Ocean (yes, I know about that too), or before Fey could even crawl? No one could move. Suddenly, a light startled all of us. Everyone turned to the building nearby. A portal had opened, just like the one that had been open just a few moments ago. Nobody could move. Finally, a figure took form and stepped out. It was-

**Kari P.O.V.**

Fey was holding onto my arm extremely tightly, like she was afraid of what would happen if we were separated.

"K-Kari!" Fey's voice sounded strange, like someone was making her breath in helium, only it was just a little higher pitch. As if the portal heard her speak, the two of us were jostled violently, and I felt Fey's hand break away from mine.

"KARI!" I only responded with a scream. A few moments later, the portal opened and I fell into a patch of grass. I sat there for a moment, catching my breath. I had been through a lot of digital gate rides, but none of them had ever felt quite so… violent. I finally caught my breath and looked around, trying to spot Fey. I don't trust her myself, but I knew Gatomon didn't make it into the gate, so I was on my own. For some reason, I didn't see her. _Maybe the gate somehow deposited her somewhere else._ I stood up, only to stumble into a tree for support. I was still feeling a little odd. I shook my head. I heard rustling nearby and my head jerked in that direction. I didn't see anything at first, then my brother's head popped up from the grass. I smiled instantly and was about to call out when something caught my eye.

On Tai's head was his blue headband, which he had so his hair wouldn't get in his face. But what had my attention was that he had his goggles on his head. That didn't make any sense. Tai had given his goggles to Davis after his first journey to the digital world, so why were they on him now?

"Is everybody alright?" he asked. I was about to respond when several more heads popped up. It was everyone else from our original crew, and they all looked just like they had back when we first went to the digital world. A bad feeling started welling up in the pit of my stomach. I looked down and saw that I was also younger. I was wearing my pink shorts and yellow shirt I wore when I first used to come to the digital world. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out my digivice. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was still a D3 rather than the old version I had when I was younger. Everyone was asking each other what was going on. I started heading that way when two gloved hands grabbed me from behind, one holding my mouth shut so the others wouldn't hear me screaming for them. I started kicking and wiggling around with everything my little body could.

"STOP! If you don't they'll see us!" I stopped, but not because he said to. The voice was male, and I think belonged to a digimon. The voice sounded human enough, but it was one I knew well. My head slowly turned as the hands released me. My eyes locked into the green eyes of Wizardmon's.

Fey:... NO! You can't end it there! (Looks around) Oh, where did she go!? WOLF!


End file.
